Not the jealous type
by Smoothysins
Summary: [modern AU] No bending. story takes place in republic city, Asami just broke up with her obsessive/ jealous boy friend, her friends trying to cheer her up by bringing her to a big mansion with only one purpose, entertaining only women. There she meets 'the avatar' one of the dancers, she immediately feels a strong connection towards her, but can she cope with the avatar's job?
1. Chapter 1

It was Friday night in republic city, and the young CEO was standing in front of her wardrobe. Her friends where forcing her to come and go out with them tonight, trying to distract her from the recent break up she was going trough with her ex boyfriend. They where dating for 8 months before they broke up. He was very possessive and jealous which made it impossible for Asami to continue her relationship with him.

She was standing there for ten minutes, going trough stacks of clothes before she decided what to wear.

She pulled out her black skinny jeans, and a red blouse and threw it on her bed. She turned around and moved towards her bathroom, " I can't be leave I let them talk me into this" she mutters.

She took a quick shower, dried herself of and started dressing herself. She walked over to her desk and started combing her raven black hair and putting on her make up.

After a view minutes she herd a nock on the door,"come in".

The door opened and a tall older looking man peeked his head around the corner of the door," your friend have arrived miss Sato" the man said.

" thank you Charles I'll be right down".

The man nodes and closed the door. Asami turned back around and put her red lipstick on for the finishing touch.

She walked down the stairs of her giant mansion, and already heard her friend giggle in the living room. She entered her living room and leaned herself against the doorpost Seeing that her friends already drowned a bottle of champagne without her. "I see you guys already started with out me " she grinned and crossed her arms.

"ASAMI!" Opal yelled from the couch and stood up to give her friend a hug.

Asami and Opal where friends for a long time now even before she started dating her boyfriends brother.

She was happy that her breakup didn't course a rift in there relationship.

"Finally what took you so long girl!" Alexis yelled from the other side of the room.

Asami walked over and hugged her friend. Alexis was a tall girl with brown hair and ember collard eyes.

They met at university and even after they finished their study they remains good friends.

" come on girls the limo has arrived and we are already late" ginger said.

Asami met Ginger at the premier she is a great actress of a nuk tak mover, Opal's boyfriend was the main character in the mover and gave them tickets to the great premier.

" I can't believe you guys talked me in to this" Asami said while putting her phone in her purse.

"Well we all know you need to get your mind of of him, and what better way to do it than spend the night with three of your best friends" Opal said.

Asami rolled her eyes " let's go before I change my mind".

The girls walked over to the front door and opens it. The limo was already in front of the house, and the door was held open by the limo driver.

" you know we could have just taken my hummer" Asami said looking at Opal.

" ARE YOU CRAZY! " Opal pushed Asami towards the limo. "Tonight is special we have to travel in style"

Asami let herself get pushed into the car and rolled her eyes.

Ginger took a seat next to Asami. Opal whispered something in the drivers ear, and he nodded. Asami wanted to know where her friends would take her but she could not here what Opal told the driver. Than Opal entered the limousine and sat next to Alexis, across of Asami and Ginger.

Alexis opened the minibar and pulled out a bottle of champagne and waved it around.

"TIME TO GET THIS PARTY STARTED GIRLS!" She yelled and popped the champagne open. The cork flew alway from the bottle,hitting the roof of the limousine before it fell down to the ground. The champagne started to pore out of the bottle and they quickly filled there glasses, After a thirty minute drive they finished the second bottle of champagne and where opening a third. Half way finished the driver stopped the car at the gates of a big mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a huge line of expensive cars driving in a slow paste all the way up to the mansion,

They slowly drove up the drive way of the estate, after a view minutes they reached the front of the house. The house was huge and music was playing loud. There was a big fountain in the middle of the driveway which made it easier for the limousine driver to turn the car around.

The limousine driver got out of the car and opens the passenger door of the car. " I guess we are here" Ginger said while finishing her glass of champagne.

The girls got out of the car and started walking up the stairs that leads to the front doors of the mansion.

"I will call you when we already to be picked up" Opal said to the driver and he nodded.

She than turned around and walked to wards the girls who where standing in front of the doors of the giant mansion.

"Ok where did you guys take me"? Asami said while lifting up her eyebrow and looking confused at her friends.

" oh you know soon enough" Alexis says with a huge grin on her face.

Before she could reply the doors of the giant Manson opened and they walked inside.

Asami could not believe what she was seeing hundreds of woman where dressed in fashionable designer clothes. She immediately regretted that she didn't put in more of a afford, but it was to late now. She looked around and she noticed there weren't allot of men around, in fact the only men around where there where the once who where serving drinks. The difference between the men and the woman was that they where all bare chested there perfectly trained body's all out in the open and only dressed in a pair of black pants and a bow tie.

Than it hit her "YOU BROUGHT ME TO A STRIP CLUB!" She yelled to get out of the music.

Alexis started to laugh " WELL THEY PREFERRED TO BE CALLED ENTERTAINERS, SPECIAL ABOUT THIS PLACE IS THAT THEY HAVE EVERYTHING YOU LIKE'' she yelled back at Asami.

Before she could reply one of the men took her hand and rubes it over his toned Abs, than he gave her a glass of champagne and walked away.

"YOU GUYS ARE HORRIBLE!" Asami yelled and her face was now flushed in red

The girls where laughing hard " WELL PREPARE YOURSELF BECAUSE THE NIGHT WILL ONLY GET BETTER FROM HERE ON OUT" Opal yelled back.

They started to walk through the mansion, in every room of the house there where male stripper giving away a small show. Clearly this mansion was build and made for one purpose. They ended up at a table next to a bar they all took there seats except of Asami " I'm getting us some drinks " she said and walked towards the bar.

" Can I have 3 bottles of your best champagne served to that that table over there?" She pointed to the table that here friends where currently sitting on. " and I would like to have a Cosmopolitan please"

The man nods and turned his back toward her. A short moment later he turned around with a tray with tree buckets filled with ice and a bottle of champagne, and one cosmopolitan. " here you go miss, and the drinks are already payed for by the person over there". He pointed at the corner of the bar. "do you want me to bring the bottles to the table miss?"

Asami nodded at the men and looked up at the corner of the bar. There was a girl looking straight at her, because of the pore lights she could only see she was wearing a baseball cap backwards with short hair hanging out under the cap.

Asami looked at her friends but they where to busy chatting with the waiter, who just brought them there drinks.

She looked back at the corner of the bar but the girl was gone, she scanned the room to find her until she felt a hand touching her shoulder "hey there" a voice said and she turned around.

" hey there" she heard a voice say and turned around. It was the girl in the baseball cap, she wore it back words with the flap turned to the back of her head, she was a bit shorter than Asami, and her skin color was darker than hers _" definitely water tribe"_ Asami thought, the water tribe girl was wearing baggy dark blue jeans and a blue tank top.

Asami looked at her and saw ocean blue eyes staring right at her. She was stunned of how beautiful the eyes of the girl were and not only that, she was clearly very masculine she started awkwardly roaming the girls body with her eyes.

 _"Gosh she is kinda hot"_ Asami thought, and kept staring at the girl in front of her.

The girl lifted up her hand and put it on Asami's arm. That snapped her out of here thoughts.

" are you okay?" The girl asked with a huge grin on her face.

" YES!" She said a bit to loud "I... I .. mean yes.. I'm fine thanks for asking" trying to regain a hold of her thoughts.

" I haven't seen you here before, is this your first time here?" The water tribe girl asked.

" well yes my friends dragged me out here tonight, it's there way of ... having fun" Asami raised her hands and quoted the last part with her fingers.

" so ARE you having fun so far?" The water tribe girl looked away to lock eyes with the bar tender and pointed her index finger up in the sky to get his attention.

Asami was looking confused but after a minute the waiter came back with a glass of water tribe rum.

" here you go Korra, the usual as always enjoy".

" thanks Jhonny" and she took a sip of her drink and turned her attention back to the heiress.

" honestly I didn't feel like going out to night but it's ok I guess.. Oh and by the way thanks for paying our drinks but you didn't have to do that you know, we ordered some pretty expansive champagne" Asami said.

" ah it's no big deal really.. besides it's on my tab and I drink for free" the water tribe girl smiled while robbing the back of her neck".

" wait how come?.. do you work here as a waiter ore something?" Asami joked knowing that the waiters where only hot and extremely well trained men.

" well yes I do work here but not as a waiter " Asami raised a eyebrow and opens her mouth but before Asami could ask more questions another girl popped up at her side.

"Korra lets go!.. the main event is starting and we have to Prepare" the water tribe girl nodded.

The girl as quickly as she came disappeared trough a closed door at the back of the room.

" well that's my que I have to start preparing, you should stay and watch... I'm shure I can make your night a bit better" a huge grin appeared on her face.

Asami tried to contain her blush " I think I will" and smiled back.

"Cool! My name is Korra but you probably already noticed I see you in half an hour I'll make sure you can stand front row with your friends, miss...? " .

" no just call me Asami , and thank you that's very nice of you Korra" she smiled " but what is the main event ?" Before Korra could answer the same girl who disappeared in to the door in the back dragged the water tribe girl by her shirt towards the door " Jesus Korra stop talking to your fan girls come one we have to Prepare".

While Korra got dragged away from the young CEO she turned her head and gave a quick smiled and shook her shoulders in a apologizing way before she disappeared behind the closed door.


	3. Chapter 3

Asami walked back to her friends at the table. Alexis was getting s Lap dance of on of the waiters and Opal was to busy chatting with Ginger to notice Asami had returned. Asami took a seat next to Opal, " I kinda got some good new, I met someone who gave us frond seats for the main event... All dough I don't quite know what the main event is yet" .

Opal and Ginger looked at each other and started to laugh.

" you got front seats " Opal grinned at Asami." We are in for quite a show" poking her elbow in Gingers side.

Asami put one hand on her hip " is there something funny?" Raising a eyebrow.

"Oh you will find out soon enough" Opal giggled.

 ****Backstage****

"So who was that hot girl you where talking to at the bar?"

"Oh shut up Kuvira" and she rolled her eyes.

Korra was already dressed, which gave her plenty of time to gather the last rings she needed for the main event. She walked over to a small desk and took out some work out gloves.

She took a metallic collard black silk bathrobes with a large hoody from one of the hangers. It was the kind they used for boxing. Avatar was written on the back with metallic gold letters.

Kuvira walked over with the same bathrobe in her hands only hers had great Uniter on the back.

" are you ready avatar" kuvira said as she putted on her bath robe and tied the belt around her waist.

" I was born ready" she grinned and pulled the hoody of the bathrobe over her head , her cap still backwards on top of her head." Oh can you tell umi to reserve four front stage places for Asami"

"I see you got big plans tonight" a grin appeared on her face and wiggled her eyebrows.

Korra stood up and punched her playfully in her shoulder. " Shut up and just do it" as a small grin appeared on her face.

" ok... Ok .. Because you ask so Nicely" and she turned around and walked alway.

Korra looked in the mirror flexing her muscles " I'm ready lets do this" she said.

Umi peaked walked in to the dressing room. " Korra your on in five get ready" and left the room.

 ****lounge bar****

Opal stood up and turned towards the girls" let's go to the main stage girls the show is about to start".

They nodded, stood up and started walking trough the mansion. They stopped at a closed door it had a sight on it **"main event"** They doors opened and they entered a huge room with a big stage right in the middle of it. Dark blue lights filled the room, and you could see two empty chairs standing on the middle of the stage.

The room was already filled with half of the guests. As they started to approach the stage they could see a little area that was sealed between two small pole and a red rope attached in between.

There was a little sign next to the pole " **Asami** ". Was written on it.

" I guess that's ours than" Ginger said and they walked towards the reserved spot.

They entered the reserved area it was directly in front of the stage it had no seats and there was only one table. On the table there was a bucket with champagne and four empty champagne glasses next to it.

They opens the bottle and pored watch one of them a drink. Asami took a sip and took a good look at the stage.

The stage was round and had four stairs on watch side of the room. The stairs where crossed in a X line pattern, that way that the stage could be entered from almost every side. The chairs on the stage were right next to each other but both facing the opposite direction.

" so who did you seduce to get us these seats" Alexis joked and nudged Asami In the ribs.

" it was a gi..." Before she could finish her sentence, the lights went out and a bright spotlight appeared at the back of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

" welcome my queens". A lady appeared at the back of the room, she was holding a microphone and was slowly walking over to the stage." are we al having fun tonight!" The crowed now started cheering. "Tonight we have something special for all of you queens, it's something we all dreamed of." The crowed started to cheer again.

" Tonight we will give it to you just the way you al want it, I'll present to you... the avatar and the great Uniter!"

The crowd was going wild with cheers and whistles. Than the spotlights died down and the whole room was went dark.

The room was pitch black that made the cheers start dying down. Blue spotlight flicked on lighting up the stage and there where two people in bathrobes standing on stage. There heads facing towards the ground. Each one behind a chair, they both had the big hood of the bathrobe over there heads and they where wearing some kind of mask.

The music started playing _"_ _be my woman girl, and 'll be your man." Yes, I'll be your woman, yes I'll be your lady, yes I'll be whatever when you tell me when your ready, yes I'll be your girl forever your lady, you ain't never got to worry I'm down for you baby"_ . The two people started to walk around the stage looking like they where looking for someone in the crowed. than the dancers slides on there knees to the edge of the stage bucking there hips up and stopped in front of the reserved area where the girls were sitting.

The danser stood back up and looked straight at Asami. Than jumped of the stage and stopes in front of Asami. She tried to take a step back but Opal stopped her and gave her a push forward " oh no you don't" she said. That gave the dancer the opportunity to start grinding against Asami's body. Asami eyes went wide and a blush appeared on her cheeks. The dancer slowly grinned itself down her body and before she know it strong hands wrapped around her legs lifting her up. Her legs pushed firmly around the dancers waist. She squeaked and put both her hands on top of the dancers shoulders. " I HATE YOU GUYS!" She shouted while the dancer walked her back on the stage.

The music still playing _'' banging my drum like dum dum di dey, I like the dirty rhythm you play,I wanna hear you calling my name, like hey Mama ma ma mama, like hey ma ma mama ,''_ while Asami enters the stage she noticed she wasn't the only one who got dragged on stage. The other dancer also had a girl lifted up in its arms than both dancers put the girl down onto the empty chairs. The dancer moved it self on top of Asami's lap both legs on either side of her, and started grinding on top of her lap. Making Asami cheeks turn dark red.

Both dancers got of the lap of the girls and changed positions. The other dancer now took over the same position as the previous dancer and was now grinding on Asami's lap. Asami started to cover her face with both hands to hide her blush. _" I'm going to kill them! "_ she thought. Than she felt the dancer moved back as they switched girls again, the previous dancer who took her to the stage was in front of her yet again. She took Asami's hands and put them on the rope around the waist that held the bathrobe secure around the dancer. Asami was still In shock as the dancer took her hand guided her to the end of the rope and gave it a hard tug. The robe was now hanging lose at the side of the bathrobe. The dancer took Asami's hand and guided it over the dancers now visible blue shirt. Asami could feel the toned abs slipping between her finger tips while her hand was guided down the dancers stomach. She was now starting to enjoy herself but before she knew it the dancer pulled away from her. The dancer moved behind the chair and took of the bathrobe and let it drop to the floor. Music still playing as the dancer remove the mask and started to grind the chair behind Asami _"yes I do the cooking, yes I do the cleaning, yes I keep the nana real sweat for you eating''._ Asami could feel the dancers gloved hand landing on her shoulder,slowly tracing down over her blouse, down her bosom stopping midway down her stomach. Asami now felt someone breathing down her neck, lips slightly brushing over her ear. " are you having fun?" Asami's felt a shock running down her spine, realizing that she already met this person. She released a breath she didn't know she was holding _" SHIT.. Get a hold of yourself Asami "_ she thought while her cheeks started flushing dark red.

The dancer moved its head away from her ear. Her hands traced the same way back as from where they came from.

Both dancer now stood in front of the two girl, music still playing. '' _yes you be the bos and yes ill be respecting, whatever that you tell me cause it's game you be spitting''._ before she knew it the whole chair got lifted up in the air. Asami grabbed the seat of the chair to keep her balance, the water tribe woman placed the chair back on the stage. both chairs where facing each other with the dancers still in between them. the moment the chair touched the ground, the dancer wrapped her arms around asami and pushed the chair back. Asami was now laying on the ground still in her chair facing the ceiling.

The water tribe girl carefully placed both feet at each side of asami's face, making her face the crouch. music still playing _'' Best believe that when you need that,_

 _Ill provide that you will always have it, I be on deck keep it in check,_

 _When you need that I'mma let you have it''._ She placed her hands on Asami's knees and spread them apart moving her head in between them and pushed herself off. The crowed was screaming load with cheers.

The dancer moved back janking the chair away under her. She leaned back down just and placed her hands next to Asami's body. Her head now even closer to asami's crouch. She could not help it but she started to get aroused, with the southerner being so close to her core. At the same time the dancers crouch was just a few inches away from her face. As the music continued the dancer started grinding her hips close to asami's face. _'' man this is so hot''_ eye humping the crouch of the dancer.

As she was laying on the ground in a sixty-nine position, the dancer stood up in one swift move. music still playing _''Banging the drum like dum di di dey, I know you want it in the worst way,_

 _I wanna hear you calling my name, Like hey ma ma mama, hey ma ma_ ''she turned around took a jumped backwards legs landed on either side of asami's body. the southerner dropped on her knees and was now on top of asami. She had a clear view of avatar now. Her baseball cap backwards still on her head, her blue tank top and her dark blue baggy jeans.

She noticed that the girl on top of her had a huge grin on her face, as she winked her eye.

The dancer placed both hands at the front of the blue tanktop and ripped it to shreds leaving her in only a sports bra.

Asami's mouth dropped as she now had almost full view of the avatars body. The avatar started grinding on top of asami's crouch. She could feel a familiar wetness spreading between her legs. The tanned girl took Asami's hand and placed it on her sweaty toned hard abs.'' _get a hold of yourself''_ she thought while her fingers slowly traced the way down over the Southerners sweat covered abs all the way down to the hem of the baggy jeans.

The music was still playing'' _So baby when you need that give me a word I be good I be bad for my baby''._

The dancer still grinding her body now moved back even further down her body. The avatar still on her knees all the way at the end of her feet. Than she placed both hands on asami's lower legs pushing them in front of her. This made asami bend her knees this gave the southerner the possibility to positioned her head in between her legs.

As the music continued to play _''Make sure that she's getting her share, make sure that his baby take care, make sure mama crawls on her knees keep her pleased rub her down be a lady and a freak, oh''_

Asami started to cover her face with both hands. Trying to cover the heavy blush that started to appear on her face.'' _this is not what i signed up for, this girl is making me craz..''_ before she could finish her thoughts two strong muscular arms wrapped itself around her waist janking her whole body up in the air. Legs placed on either side of the avatars shoulder and her crouch firmly placed in the face of the avatar.'' _are you kidding me! What did this girl had for dinner''_ the crowd was screaming and cheering at the sight of dancers holding both girls up in there arms.

The dancers both started walking in a circle around the stage before they lowered themselves down on both knees again, there heads still in between the legs as the laid both girls back down on the ground.

Music still playing loud _'' Beating my drum like dum di di dey,I love the dirty rhythm you play, I wanna hear you calling my name, like hey ma ma mama, hey ma ma mama.''._

The avatar's head slowly moving back up. Her lips slightly brushing the fabric of asami's blouse, starting at her toned stomach guiding its way up between her bosom, al the way up until the lips reached the crock of her neck.

The avatar stayed in that position while she started grinding her hips at asami's core.

This was to much for asami to handle and before she noticed a soft moan slipt out and left her lips.

She could feel a huge grin appear on the southerners face.

She took hand and quickly covered her mouth in shock, a dark blush covering her cheeks _'' did that just really happend! Well done asami…'' ._

The dancer took a hold of asami's hands again ands pulled herself up on her feet, in the proces of doing so she pulled asami forward, she was now on her knees in front of dancer. The avatar still holding her hands and placed them on the hem of her pants.

She started swaying her hips from side to side. As she took one hand and guided it towards the zipper that secured the baggy jeans in place. Asami was to shocked to move, but luckily the avatar helped her unzip the baggy jeans.

The avatar took a view steps back, than she jumped in the air making a backflip. This made the baggy jeans fly alway towards the greedy crowd, who where now trying to fight over the tossed pease of clothing.

Both dancers now only dressed in a sports bra and a pair of black boxers where getting ready for the end of the song.'' _be my woman girl, ill be your men, be my woman girl ill be your men''_

Both dancers took a little sprint, dropped down on there knees sliding back to the girls who where still kneeling on the ground. They quickly moved themselves behind the woman, one hand wrapping around their stomach, while the other pulled there heads slightly to the side. the Avatar now had the room to place her lips on asami's neck. And the music stopped.

 **i hope you guys like it so far :D this** **story** **is far from being finished let me know what you guys think! enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

The crowd was going crazy load cheers and whistles filled the room.

Yuan's now started to cover the ground of the stage.

They stayed in this position for several minutes, asami could feel the avatars breath heavily breathing in her neck.'' Did my queens enjoyed themselves TONIGHT!'' spotlights lighting up the lady with the microphone. The avatar now pulled alway. Asami could feel to hands grip around her waist as she got lifted up from the ground.'' Give it UP for the avatar and the great uniter!''. The rain of yuan's still flowed heavily on to the stage.

Asami noticed the avatar pulling up next to her, one arm still firmly around her waist as she bowed down towards the cheating crowd.

A view moments later the avatar walked away towards the bathrobe that was lying under a pig pile of yuans. She picked it up, as she started to walk back to asami she put it on and tied the rope secure around her waist. she stopped next to asami laying her hand on her lower back, mouth close to her ear. '' So.. did you enjoy or do we have to do this again?''.

asami's eye grew wide'' W..wh.. Whu… whut… did.. you just say?''. _''did she just heard that correctly?''_

'' I asked if you enjoyed and if you have a pen.''

'' oh.. ye i heard you the first time'' she lied.

They both walked over to the reserved area were her friend were cheering wildly.

The avatar jumped of the stage, turned around and spreader her arms. Asami leaned forward into the arms and let herself be carried down the stage.

'' there is a stairs not even two feet away from us you know'' she replied while strong arms put her back down on the ground.

'' oh i know but this is the fun way to do it'' a grin appearing now on the southerners face.''

Asami rolled her eyes as they entered the reserved section. '' THAT WAS GREAT!'' Opal yelled and threw both hands up in the air '' you should have seen your face asami! priceless!''. she laughed, turned towards the tabel and gave asami her glass of champagne back.

She took a sip of her drink.'' im glad you guys enjoyed yourself so much''.

Asami now started to look around as she sees Alexis and ginger were all over the avatar.

'' how did you get so muscular?'' ginger asked tracing her hand down from the avatar broad shoulders, all the way to her lower arm.

'' and where did you learn those moves?'' Alexis question quickly followed as she placed one hand on the southerners abs, that were still covered by the bathrobe.

'' Uhhm... well.. you know..'' The avatar smiled and started rubbed the back of her neck.

 _'' are you kidding me! my friends are unbelievable some times..''_ Asami rolled her eyes, tok her purse of the table, opened it and started to scramble inside it.

She took out a pen and walked over towards the cornered dancer.'' i got your pen'' stoping in front of the dancer holding the pen between her thumb and index finger.'' uhhm... sorry what now.. OHH... yeh the pen! pff almost forgot'' and she took the pen from asami's hand.

Than she took a hold of asami's hand lifted it up. she turned the hand around and started to wright something on her wrist.

'' do you do this with all the girls you take one stage?'' asami joked. '' no not all of them, only the ones that i know who enjoyed my company''

'' who said i enjoyed your company?'' asami teased '' oh.. you know'' the avatar leaned closer placing her lips close to asami's ear.'' the moan that slipt your lips during my performance kinda said enough''. The avatar pulled away with a huge grin appearing on her face. _'' FUCK... she heard you.. YOU are such an idiot! make a comeback Quick''_

'' sorry to burst your bubble avatar, but laying on a uncomfortable hard floor makes you do that sometimes''.

''hmm... i bet it does.'' The avatar mumbles just loud enough for asami to hear it. She turned asami's hand and put the pen inside her palm. ocean blue eyes now perching straight trough Asami's emerald green. She felt her cheeks heat up, quickly opened her purse and put the pen inside.

''hey asami if your done eye humping the avatar we can go have a after party at gingers house!'' Opal said with a huge grin on her face.'' you can take your girlfriend with you if you want''.

Asami face palmed her forehead and turned her attention back to the avatar '' so you wanna come to this afterparty?''.

'' well it depends.. are you and your friend able to keep there hands off of me when im there''. a huge grin appeared on the avatars face.

'' don't worry ill protect you from them, and ill try to keep my hands to myself tonight'' she winked her eye.

'' good im done working anyways, let me get dressed properly and ill be on the parking lot in thirty minutes''. she pulled asami a bit closer and gave her a quick peck on her cheek, turned around and moved to the back of the room.

Asami cheeks turned in a light shade of red, and stood there looking dazed. A hand took a hold of her arm, it was Alexis'' uhmm.. hey are you ok?'' now waving her hand in front of asami's face.

''Ye.. yes.. im fine'' she mutters '' damn girl she got to you didn't ye'' she laughed ''WHUHH... WHA.. WHAT do you mean by that!''.

Alexis smiled '' Ohh nothing... shall we get ready to leave?'' Asami nods and they started to move towards the exit of the room.

 **** backstage****

'' you girls were great! well done you two'' Umi said with a huge pile of yuan's inside her hand.

'' here is your share of the tip'' she gave both girls 3 big piles of yuans and than left the room.

Korra walked over to a locker and took out a duffle bag. She took out another pair of navy blue baggy jeans and a black tank top.

she put the cash inside the bag and repositioned the base ball cap on her head.

'' where are you going so fast?'' Kuvira walked over towards her.

'' im going to a afterparty care to join?'' she closed the bag and swung it over her shoulder.

'' well we all know i can't say no to that, let me get my stuff than. she turned around towards her locker and started dressing herself in proper clothing.

'' so i see you were really in form tonight, i almost never see you so into it like you did tonight'' she pulled a drank green tank top over her head and pulled it down.

'' what do you mean by that?'' Korra raised one eyebrow.

'' don't be stupid we all know you are into those kind of girls, the once with black hair and gorgeous green eyes''. She looked at korra and swung her black hair over her shoulder, rapidly blinking her eyes.

Korra rolled her eyes ''your unbelievable some times you know that''

Kuvira started laughing'' im just fucking with you'' she closed her locker '' lets go im ready, hmm maybe ill get lucky tonight''.

Korra face palmed herself '' lets go before i change my mind''.


	6. Chapter 6

The girls started to walked out of the mansion. they walked over towards the fountain and took a seat on the edge.

'' the limo should be here in fifteen i already called our driver'' Opal said as she putt her phone back in her purse.

Alexis looked at Asami. '' whats that on your wrist?'' and she raised one eyebrow.

Asami looked down and turned her hand'' _if you havens had enough yet, call me 0632003699''._ A blush now creeped up her cheeks. '' uhm... nothing'' and quickly tried to cover the text with the sleeve of her red blouse.

Before she could completely cover it, Alexis took her wrist and started to read it out loud.'' if you havent had enough yet, call me''. everybody bursted out in hard laughter. Accept for Asami which cheeks turned into a darker shade of red.

'' Hooking up with someone els is the best medicine to get over a break up'' Ginger joked.

'' hooking up?'' Alexis laughed. '' why not go all the way! nothing tastes better than fresh meat''. Both Opal and Ginger cracked up at the comment of Alexis. They crossing there arms around there belly's to support themselves in there outburst of laughter.

'' you guys are unbelievable you know that?'' asami said as she stoot back up.'' im gonna take a small walk around the mansion while we wait''

The girls still laughing loudly as she started to walk around the mansion.

Asami walked around the corner of the mansion and ended up at a big parking lot with expensive cars. She noticed to people standing at a white jeep with the hood popped open.

As she approached the two people she noticed one of them was wearing a baseball cap. '' well done Korra you surely dit it this time''. the other person said.

'' just shut the fuck up and give me that screwdriver'' as her head disappeared beneath the hood.

Asami felt herself getting nervous as she figured out who the people where.

'' hey there, having some car trouble?'' asami said as she reached both dancers, both hands grasped together behind her back.

The head of the avatar pulled up from under the hood, and looked at Asami. The avatars bare muscular arms where now covered with black smudges from the engine.

'' hey there.. and yes.. this stupid car is a pain in my ass some times'' she took a sniff and wiped her nose with her arm leaving a black smudge on her face.

'' Well if you just stop pushing down the kludge while you start it you would not drown the engine all the time!'' Kuvira said.

'' i know how my own car works thank you, if i wanted a lecture i would have called my mom'' she shot back at kuvira.

Asami giggled. '' can i take a look?'' she asked.

korra raised one eyebrow'' Uhhm... sure... but i don't think it will make a difference, besides you will get your blouse dirty''

'' you got a point there'' Asami said and started unbuttoning her blouse.

''Uhm..What are you doing?'' korra said, pointing her finger at asami.

'' What does it look like?'' She took of her red blouse leaving her in her black bra. '' catch'' and threw her blouse to Kuvira.

Both dancers jaw dropped to the ground at the sight of the woman in front of them.

'' now lets have a look shall we'' Asami walked over to the car swaying her hips from side to side. She reached the car and inspected the inside of the hood carefully before her head disappeared under it. after a view minutes she popped back up out of the hood.'' this should do it.. can you try it?''

Korra didn't move a muscle, her lower jaw still hanging down on the ground. ''uhmm... hello anyone there?'' Asami raised a eyebrow and started waving her hand in front of the avatars face.

''uhmm Y..Yeh.. im fine!'' she managed to say. Korra walked over to the driver side and hoped in.

She twisted the key in the ignition and without any protest the car started to growl.

''Hu... hu.. HOW DID YOU DO THAT!'' korra hopped out of the car, stretching her arms out and pointing both hands to the car.

Asami giggled at the avatars comment '' well we all have our own talents'' she said.

She turned her head towards Kuvira '' uhm.. can i get that back?'' se said as she stretched out a open hand.

Kuvira's mouth still hanging open as Korra popped up at her side, giving her a hard nudge between her ribs.

''OEF!... UHHM... what?'' she said and looked irritated at the avatar''

'' HER blouse DUMB ASS!'' she replied.

'' oh.. fuck.. here you go'' se said with a apologizing smile on her face and placed the blouse in asami's hand.

'' Thanks'' she said and started to dress herself again. Korra's eyes couldn't stop following Asami's hands, as she started to close the buttons on the shirt.

Asami noticed the avatar was staring and decided to tease a little, leaving the buttons open to show a little more cleavage.

'' well now that your car is working again, you can drive behind us'' she smiled.

Korra's head shot up as she noticed she was staring at asami's cleavage. '' ye lets do that''.

Kuvira opened the door of the passenger seat'' well what are we waiting for than.. LETS GO PEOPLE!'' hopped in the car and closed the door.

Korra turned around and closed the hood of the car. '' she is so impatient!'' and rolled her eyes.

Asami giggled.''lets go than, get in and follow me''. She turned around and started walking back around the house, korra driving her white jeep behind her.

'' If you don't tap that tonight, i will'' Kuvira said with a grin on her face.

''really is sex the only thing you can think of! besides what about Baatar?'' Korra said.

" oh he is fine with it, as long as they are girls he doesn't mind'' she replied waving her down.

'' you are unbelievable'' Korra said and she rolled her eyes.

Asami turned around the corner and saw her friends standing at the passenger side of the limousine. she walked towards them swiftly looking behind to see that the white jeep was still following her. She smiled and as she was approaching her friends. ''Asami! what the fuck took you so long! we got worried about you'' Opal said as she hugged her friend.

''Someone was having car trouble and i decided to give them a hand'' she replied returning the hug.

They released themselves from the embrace and pulled away from each other.

'' well good now that you are back we just have to find that new girlfriend of your'' Opal smirked and put both hands on her hips.

'' don't worry she is right behind us'' and she pointed towards the white jeep.

All tree girls now looked over Asami's shoulder seeing the avatar and the great uniter sitting in the car behind them.

Korra slowly waved one hand back an forth to signal back at the staring girls.

'' well we are all settled than LETS GO!'' Alexis said and jumped inside the limousine.

Ginger and Opal soon followed her inside. Asami walked to the passenger door, stopped herself before entering and looked towards the jeep. Meeting Korra's ocean blue eyes one more time before she disappeared inside the car.

 **I hope you guys like this new chapter don't be shy with reviews! This after party is gonna be interesting ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Teaser! small chapter to get the ball rolling here let me know what you think of it, next chapter already in progress.**

 **Limousine ****

The night was still young when they left the mansion. The girls were on there way back to gingers house. Ginger took out her phone and started to dill a number." Hey gorgeous I'm having a little after party at my place can you let them know," she stopped talking for a second. " ok awesome I'll see you there, William is in the house to let you guys in, love you sweety bye bye" and she smacked her lips together to produce a kissing sound. She Putt the phone back in her purse as Asami looked towards her. " who was that?" She said.

"I'm inviting some more people it's kinda hard to get a good after party with only six people don't you think" she replied back.

" Opal do you wanna call Bolin? maybe he wants to join us" Asami said looking at Opal.

Opal raised her eyebrow " are you serious?.. we just invited two strippers to join us, and you want me to call my boyfriend".

Alexis looked at Asami and replied" she kinda has a good point there". And pointed her tump at Opal who was sitting next to her.

" yes I haves thought that trough I guess" Asami said while scratching her index finger over her forehead.

" you know what, I think it's a good idea to play a little game" Alexis smirked

" whoever scores one of the dancers, don't have to pay there ticket to ember islands."

"How's that fair to me! I have a boyfriend you know!" Opal replied.

" Opal you never liked these kind of games anyways".Ginger said.

Well I'm in!" Ginger said looking over to Asami.

" no way I'm joining you guys this is stupid!"

" come one girl! It's gonna be fun."Alexis replied." Besides we all know you don't mind having some girl on girl time".

Her friends where right about that, Asami dated both genders all her life and her friends knew that.

" well my answer is still no". Asami replied.

" well sooth it your self than, let us know when you change your mind, the offer still stands!

Asami rolled her eyes and started to stair out of the window.

Jeep **

Both dancers where driving behind the limousine. " well I have to say these girls have style" Kuvira said and pointed her hands at the limousine in front of them.

" I don't get it your making all that money and you still tribe this shitty car of yours everyday".

" I happen to like my car.. But thanks for the memo grrreat Uniter" she said as she rolled her eyes.

" oh well suit it yourself in just saying.. Driving a more... Elegant car would surely increases your chances with the lady's" Kuvira said wiggling her eyebrows " besides this car is a real turns off. I'm surprised that the girl didn't turn around and left without us" she joked.

"Your face is a turn off" Korra shot back.

"My face is just fine thank you. Its your lack of game that leaves the lady's running away from you".

"Pmff.. HA.. are you kidding me? I see more pussy in one night than you do in one year" Korra laught.

" shut up we all know I got more game inside my little pinky than you do in your whole body" Kuvira replied. " I bet I'll get in that hot girls pants faster than you".

" that's a stupid bet.. Besides we all know I win it anyways" Korra replied.

" if you think it's a stupid bet let's make things more interesting shall me"Kuvira smirked.

" who ever gets in side her pants first gets all the tip money from tonight's performance... That's like what...4000 yuans, so.. What do you say?".

"Oh ... You are sooo on" Korra grinned as she focus back on the car in front of them.


	8. Chapter 8

Ginger turned around searched her purse for the key and opened the door.

As they walked inside there where already more than 50 people inside the house.

The house was very modernly decorated, The colors of the walls where white and and at the the side a big modern fire place was build inside the front covered with glass. A modern half circled grey couch placed in front of it.

At the back of the room the whole wall was made of glass which showed a magnificent view of the city just below the mountain.

The glass windows where all open which made it possible to get outside of the house leading to the backyard. There was a wide but small platform to stand on, before a wide dark wood stairs led you to the next platform. The stairs only had 5 steps before you where standing on the next platform which was way bigger and longer than the first. Cream colored marble covering the whole platform with a wide pool in the middle of it.

Korra walked towards the bathroom and closed the door. She walked over towards the sink and turned on the water. She started to wash her arms and splashed some water in her face, than took red colored hand towel and dried herself of.

She looked in the mirror placing big hands on the edge of the sink" pff you can do this!" She said to herself and left the room.

She started looking for the group of girls, and spotted the great Uniter already talking to Asami.

"Sneaky bitch! " she thought and started walking over toward them. Korra could see they were laughing about something, so she fastened her phase. Half way there a group of four girls popped up in front of her blocking her path.''OMG are you really THE AVATAR!'' a girl with short black hair said.'' uhmm yes thats would be me'' korra replied rubbing the back of her nek with one hand.

" OMG!...my friends are never going to belief this you are so hot! can you take a picture with us". another girl asked.

"uhhm...thanks, and sure'' The avatar replied and took a quick look over the shoulders of the girls, seeing Kuvira's hand placed onto of asami's.

 _'' this is not good''_ she thought.

 ** _meanwhile at the other side of the room**_**

'' And than she was running in the snow naked yelling at the polarbeardog to give her clothes back''. both asami and kuvira started to laugh.

'' ok well now i know that leaving your clothes out side while swinging in a hot spring its a smart idea'' Asami replied and took a sip of her drink.

'' now enough about my adventures... tell me something about you'' as she started to lean closer into asami's personal space, still placing her hand on top of asami's.

'' Well i got my own company not a big deal, i like engineering, and spend most of my time inventing new stuff, and i practiced marital arts almost my whole life.'' she said and smiled at Kuvira.

 ** _meanwhile in the middle of the room**_**

One of the girls took out the phone and gathered around the southerner. She wrapped both arms around the waist of two girls, as they started posing.

A flash came from the phone and quickly let go of the girls after. She just started to walk again as more girls started to roam around her.

" OMG GUYS ITS THE AVATAR!" one of the girl yelled. This only made things even worse, more people started to surround her and blocking her path to her destination.

She looked towards the position asami and Kuvira where standing. She could see Kuvira's hand now resting on Asami's hip as she whispered something in her ear.

at least ten girls where blocking the way now, some even started to touch her muscular arms and abs.

All girl started to shoot question at her '' do you have a girlfriend or a boyfriend, or are you even single?'' one said '' Do you do private performances'' someone els said.

'' can you kiss me!''...''can you give us a show?''... ''can i touch your abs?''... '' can you take a selfie with me?''

All these questions kept firing at her as she started to get annoyed with the presence of her fan girls.

 ** _Meanwhile at the other side of the room **_**

'' Well that explains how you where able to fix Korra's crappy car'' she grind.'' I have to say thought you a bit prissy when i met you''

'' ye i get that allot.''. Asami replied.

Kuvira leaned closer closing the distance between her lips and asami's ear.'' well i already thought you were amazing at the moment i saw you'' She said in a seductive voice, and placed her other hand on asami's hip.

 ** _Meanwhile in the middle of the room **_**

 _'' are you kidding me the one night i don't want to be around fans... im stuck with a whole herd of them! i_ _have to do something quick! ... think Korra... think!''_ she thought and started to look around the house.

She quickly discovered a docking station for the music, this gave her a idea.'' Girls... Girls..calm down please. She waved her hands down slowly to ease the hungry crowd.

''Listen lets make a deal, i give you guys a little show and than you have to promise me to let me enjoy the rest of the night in peace.''

The fan girls giggled and nodded. Korra walked towards the docking station. She took out her phone and started to look trough her songs. She scrolled down the screen in a quick phase stopping at a song and smirked. She quickly pulled the plug out of the ipod, making the music stop.

The room started to look in her direction as she plugged her phone back in.

" Can you press play when i give you a thumbs up ?'' Korra asked looking at a guy who was standing next to the docking station.

He looked at her and nodded.

 ** _Another chapter is finished ! hope you all enjoy , feel free to review your thoughts:P_**

 ** _and the next chapter is already in pogress_**


	9. Chapter 9

She walked over towards the middle of the room, which was now cleared as people gave her the space she needed. See looked at Asami's direction and saw that she was watching. Kuvira next to her with her eyebrow raised.

Korra smirked and winked her eye at asami.

She stopped in the middle of the room, spreading her legs hip wide. Her head facing the ground as she closed her eyes. Than she raised her arm and give a thumbs up.

Her arms dropped next to her side as the music started to play.

 _'' You make it look like it's magic_

 _Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you_

 _I'm never confused_

 _Hey, hey''_

She opened her eyes and looked up locking eyes with Asami. She than took her hand and placed it on top of her baseball cap.

Her hand trailed its away down behind her head, stoping at her neck and went back to the side of her body.

She rocked her head to both sides and started to walk forward.

she rocked her body to the left, spined around and grind her hips at a girl in the crowed.

 _''I'm so used to being used ,So I love when you call unexpected''._

Turned back around facing asami, took one hand and placed it in her neck pointed her other finger to asami and rocked her hips slowly back and forth.

 _So I'ma care for you, you, you''._

 _'' I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah''_ the music played as she bucked her hips forward on every _you._

Asami followed the avatar's every move , as a familiar heat started rising between her legs.

She walked over towards the middle of the room, which was now cleared as people gave her the space she needed. See looked over at Asami's direction. Emerald green eyes locking with ocean blue ones. Korra Smirked and whinked her eye.

Kuvira leaned back against the wall and crossed her as she raised her eyebrow.

The avatar stopped walking when she reached the middle of the room. Spread her legs hip wide, head facing the ground as she closed her eyes.

She stood there for just a few seconds before she raised her arm and give a thumbs up.

Her arms dropped next to her side as the music started to play.

She opened her eyes and looked up locking eyes with Asami.

 _'' You make it look like it's magic''_

She than took her hand and placed it on top of her baseball cap.

Her hand trailed its away down behind her head, stoping at her neck and went back to the side of her body.

She rocked her head to both sides and started to walk forward.

 _''Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you, I'm never confused, Hey, hey''_

She rocked her body to the left, spinned around and grind her hips at a girl in the crowed.

 _''I'm so used to being used ,So I love when you call unexpected''._

Turned back around facing asami, took one hand and placed it in her neck pointed her other finger to asami and rocked her hips slowly back and forth.

 _So I'ma care for you, you, you''._

 _'' I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah''_ the music played as she bucked her hips forward on every _you._

Asami followed the avatar's every move , as a familiar heat started rising between her legs.

"realy!..pff what a show off " kuvera said rolling her eyes at korra.

Korra started moving forward again, lifting her legs with every step and placed it back on the ground in slowmotion. Each time her feet hit the ground she shook her shoulders and upper body forward.

' _'Cause girl you're perfect, You're always worth it, And you deserve it,The way you work it''._

The avatar was still a few feet away from asami as she dropped down on both her knees, leaning backwards supporting herself on one arm. as she started rolling her hips up in the air.

 _''Cause girl you earned it.''_

Suddenly she repositioned her arm, twisting her wrist slightly to the left, this made her able to slide a small circle around her own arm, pushing off with her feet sliding a few more feet towards her goal.

The avatar leaned her body forward, and caught herself on her bolded fists. She was positioned on both hands and knees, as she bowed her arms and moved her head a little closer to the ground. As she pushed herself back up she started to roll her hips towards the ground.

'' _Girl you earned it''._

One big push up gave the southerner the momentum to gracefully land back on both her feet. As she started to close the distance between asami and her.

As the avatar started to close in, she adjusted her angle slightly to end up at the wall next to Asami.

'' _You know our love would be tragic''_

She stretched her arm forward placing it on the wall in front of her rolling her hips forward.

'' _So you don't pay it, don't pay it no mind''_

The avatar turned around leaned her back against the wall, she placed one hand on her chest and spread her fingers. She rolled her hips up and down slowly sliding down the wall, stopping half way and slid her self up again.

'' _We live with no lies''._

The avatar took 2 small steps to the left making a small turn in the proces.

'' _Hey, hey''._

She was now standing directly in front of asami. she placed both hands at either side of the wall, locking asami's body with her own. she started rocking her hips left and right as she lowered herself towards the ground.

" _You're my favorite kind of night"'_

She moved back up grabbing both asami's wrists pulled her even closer, and placed her arms around the Avatars neck.

Korra lifted her arm up placing her hand on asami's jaw all the way up to the back of her head. She slightly pulled her in,as there foreheads pressed together. "started rocking her hips back and forth.

'' _So I love when you call unexpected, Cause I hate when the moment's expected''_

The avatar slowly started to move backwards, pulling asami away from the wall. hand still holding the back of asami's still attached to each other.

 _So I'ma care for you, you, you_

her last tree steps backwards quickened on each you.

The avatar moved her free arm around asami's waist. The other one left the back her head, down her neck stopping in between her bosom, spreading her fingers.

The avatar moved one foot forward and placed it behind asami. Than she pushed down on asami's chest. This made Asami curl her back leaning her wight on the Avatar's other arm. The avatar slowly swung asami's upper body first down and than to the side. Asami placed her hand on the top of Korra's chest to help the avatar keep her balance as she got swung back up.

 _''I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah ''_

As the avatar repositioned asami back up, she took a few steps back. At the last stap she moved both hands towards her left hip. Quickly lifted her arms up, bolded her fists as she stretched them in front of her, she squatted down. rocking her body and hips form left to right.

 _''Cause girl you're perfect, you're always worth it, And you deserve it, The way you work it.''_

Korra placed both hands on top of her head, moving her elbows towards each other as she walked back towards asami, rocking her hips firmly to the sides with every step.

 _Cause girl you earned it,,_

Korra took her hands of her head as she reached asami. She grabbed asami's hand holder it above asami's head and twisted it slightly, making asami spin several times before she got pulled into the avatars strong arms.

 _''Girl you earned it''_

Asami was now facing away from Korra, her back firmly pressed in the chest of the avatar. The avatars arms wrapped around her whole body.

Korra trailed her hand over asami's chest, up her neck and stopping on her cheek. The avatar pulled asami's head to the side, giving her enough space to place her lips in the crock of asami's neck, grinding herself against asami's back

'' _On that lonely night,You said it wouldn't be love, But we felt the rush._

 _The avatar used her body wight to push Asami against the wal in front of her_

 _''It made us believe it there was only us''_

 _She started to grind asami's ass again, than turned them both around squatted down. supporting both there wight as Asami was still leaning against her, lips still brushing asami's neck. rocking her hips up and down with the rhythm of the music_

 _''Convinced we were broken inside, inside''_

As the avatar pulled them both back up in a standing position, She quickly maneuvered herself in front of asami' pushing her against the wall. The avatars hands placed on eighteen side of her waist, as she squared herself down while rocking her hips. As she tightened her grip, she started to push asami up against the wall. Placing both her legs on either side of her upper legs. Now starting to grind herself against asami's core.

 _''Cause girl you're perfect,You're always worth it, And you deserve it, the way you work it''_

She moved her hands away from her waist now grabbing asami's legs, as she stretched her legs, Asami got moved higher on the wall, making her wrap both legs around the avatar;s waist.

Avatar rocking her hips at her core perfectly in sink with the rhythm of the music.

 _''Cause girl you earned it''_

As the end of the music approaches, she gracefully placed asami back down on ground down.

She moved behind her, holding her hips with both hands rocking her body from right to left going all the way down and coming back up again.

she trailed her way back up placing her lips on asami's neck, grinding her ass slowly.

 _''Girl you earned it''_

until the music stopped.

 ** _i hope you guys like this chapter i tried to wright down every single move._**

 ** _Let me know what you guys thing:) give me some reviews_**

 ** _Next chapter_** ** _coming_** ** _up tomorrow_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**sorry for the gammer mistakes in the last chapter it was pretty late when i wrote it.**_

 _ **if you guys where wondering what was going on inside of them.. here you go!**_

 _ **enjoy ;) feel free to leave a**_ ** _review_**

Asami felt like her heart was going to pop out her chest, her legs felt jelly. She was breathing like she just went for a small run. She felt the Avatars lips pressing against her neck. The Avatar was breathing heavily trying to cache her breath.

This only made the feeling worse, Asami was thankful that the avatar's hands were still holding her hips in place, As at this point she wasn't sure she could stand on her own two legs no more.

Asami felt bad leaving Kuvira in the middle of their conversation. She felt a little intimidated by the strong, tall woman, as she leaned way to close into her personal space.

Usually asami liked the attention, but there was something off about it, somehow it felt like it was all a game to her. The moment the music stopped she looked up towards the room, seeing Korra walking towards the centre of the room,

All her attention was drawn to the southerner that was just standing there standing there.

As ocean blue eyes met emerald green once she completely forgot the woman next to her.

 _"_ _f-fuck"_ Was the only word she could think of.

The whole event clearly aroused her. As she felt a familiar throb between her legs coming up, her thong felt damp. She couldn't help herself as she her eyes glued itself on the southerners every move. The way she moved her way across the room towards Asami sent a shiver down her spine. She Started imagining the Avatar using all those moves on her naked body. The moment the avatar lifted her up against the wall, her legs pulled around the avatars waist. That moment playing over and over again inside her head. She even remembered rock her hips slightly with the avatars every thrust. Than and there at that moment, the woman between her legs made her lose all controle of her body.

Korra was panted inside the crook of asami's nek, she knew it wasn't her dance moves that worked her up so bad. The moment asami started to slightly rock her hips simultaneously with the Avatar's, almost made her lose her self-controle.

The subtle move completely turned her on, it took almost all her strength to stay as professional as possible.

When the song ended, her mind was a foggy mess. She couldn't pull away even if she wanted to. It took her several seconds before her mind started to clear up, as she started to gain her composure.

The moment Korra pulled her head away from her neck, Asami felt slightly disappointed. All dough the avatar was still holding her waist with her hands, the surrounding started to get Asami's attention.

Every person in the room started cheering, clapping there hands. Loud whistles now started to fill up the room.

Every inch on the house was empty, people who where stranding outside moved back inside trying to catch a glimp of what was going on there. Everybody at the party was in the living room. People standing on the grey couch, some people even where standing on chairs, trying to catch a glimp of the little show in front of them.

Asami felt a little bad leaving Kuvira in the middle of a conversation. She felt a little intimidated by the strong, tall woman, as she leaned way to close into her personal space.

Usually asami liked the attention, but there was something off about it, somehow it felt like it was all a game to her.

Ginger an Alexis came up from behind the crowd, and started to walk over towards the avatar.

" That… was.. …AMAZING". Ginger said as she kept clapping her hands together.

Alexis following right behind Ginger " asami you are so fucking lucky… getting to enjoy the avatars body against you for the second time tonight". She grins facing the avatar. "So…when is it my turn?"

Asami raised her eyebrow at her friends comment. _" way to lay it on thick"_ she thought.

The avatar Took one of her hands away from asami's hip and started to scratch the back of her neck." Oh.. uhm…maybe next time, im kinda all danced out for tonight". She said with a apologizing smile.

Kuvira popped up next to them." Oh.. come one you had longer nights than this one.. i bet you still have some energy left for these pretty lady's"

Korra knew exactly where her friend was going with that comment." Maybe another time.. but i bet you can show them a move or two" She shot back at Kuvira.

Asami joined in on the conversation." ye.. i think thats a great idea, ive had enough attention to for one night, i don't want to steel all the fun away from my friends".

Korra smirked,"ye lets go Kuv show them those moves" and she pushed Kuvira towards the lady's.

Kuvira put up a fake smile as she walked away with both girls on either side of her arm. Before she disappeared completely inside the crowd, she turned her head towards the avatar and raised her middle finger at her. Korra could not help it, she smirked and started to wave her goodbye. She turned her attention back to asami" lets get some fresh air i could really use some".

Asami nodded and she let the avatar lead her outside.


	11. Chapter 11

They stept outside, and walked down to the lower platform." I don't know about you, but i can use a drink right now." Korra said, taking asami's hand and lead the way towards the outside bar.

" can i get two glasses of water tribe rum on the rocks please." She said lifting her hand at the waiter.

She looked over towards asami, who just tugged a strain of hair behind her ear." you know what, can you just give me the whole bottle instead"

The waiter nodded and gave two glasses with ice and the bottle of water tribe rum to Korra.

" Is the avatar trying to get me drunk?"Asami smirked.

Korra gave one glass with ice to asami.

" well the best stories never come from drinking milk"

Asami giggled." you got a point there avatar"

Korra took the rum and glas in one hand. With the other she reached for asami's hand locking their fingers together. The southerner led them to one of the square beds next to the pool. The square bed had a small round circle in the middle functioning as a table. She jumped on top of the bed, almost loosing the ice inside her glass in the prosses.

She set the bottle and her glass on the table and patted the mattress next to her.

Asami got the hint and crawled onto the bed sitting now next to korra.

The southerner took the bottle and poured the rum into their glasses.

They clinched there glasses together, before taking a sip. As asami swallowed she could feel the substance sliding down her throat leaving a bruning sensation all the way down towards her stomach.

" i was quite surprised you kept you clothes on tonight" asami said as she took another sip.

" well what can i say, if i rip them apart every time im dancing, i won't have anything left! Besides i hate going shopping " Korra smirked. " are you disappointed that i didn't?"

" Well i promised you i would keep my hands together tonight, if you would have done it, i could not guaranty i would keep that promis." Asami joked.

both started to laugh, soon after it went quiet for some seconds.

"may i ask you a question?" asami said ash she lowered her glas down on the table.

" sure.. what do you want to know?"

"how did you end up being a strip….. i mean entertainer?"

" its ok.. you can call it stripper, thats what i do after all.'' she grinned.

" well its kinda a funny story. When i graduated from the dancing academy i started to working as a bar tender in a nightclub. The nightclub was loosing allot of money so they had to come up with a solution."

Korra took another sip of her drink." so they made the bartenders perform a show every night to attract the attention of the costumers. Every night we jumped on top of the bar and started to dance on top of it. We danced, and served drinks at the same time, twirling bottles up in the air.''

The avatar took the bottle from the table closed the lid and started to twist the bottle around in one hand.

" Than one night Kuvira showed up, telling me that i had potential to go big. She promised me all this money and i just couldn't refuse the offer. She took me to the mansion, i did my audition and got in."

The southerner threw the bottle in the air, caught it, twisted of the lid with her fingers and filled up her glas.

"Do you like it?" Asami asked

" Well, the job comes with allot of perks ." Korra smirked " but it certainly has its downsides as well"

" What downsides are there suppose to be? Honestly… having hundreds of girls worshipping your every move doesn't sound as bad to me."

" Haha,.. well it depends of what you want really, It can be very complicated to have this job if you want to have serious relationship with someone." Korra looking down inside her glas,wobbling the ice cubes around inside her glas.

"hmm.. i havent thought about it that way, did it gave you allot of trouble?"

" When i worked as a bartender my ex-girlfriend was already jealous," korra smirked " and it only got worse when i started to work at the mansion. Even dough i was always faithful to her, she never trusted me." korra took a sip at her drink." i don't blame her, it can get pretty heated sometimes on stage." And she looked at Asami.

Asami felt the heat rise down her core at the thought of the avatar's body grinding on top of her.

" ye i noticed that." Emerald green eyes locking with Ocean blue ones.

" do your parents know about your job?"

" are you kidding me?" korra giggled." My father would kill me and drag my dead body back to the south pole!"

Asami started laughing." yeh… i would definitely do the same."

Asami and korra where outside for some hours.

When night started to pass, guests starte to return to their home. There where still a people inside but the outside was almost completely abandoned.

" h-h-ha..hmm thhun i thold hmmm! t'get the _fuck_ out ohh my house!" Asami slurred, jabbing her finger into Korra's chest.

The bottle of rum did its job as they both were feeling the presence of alcohol inside their bodies.

" m-m-maybe it's just me b-b-butt hmm feeling perrrty hot" Asami said waving her hands in front of her face trying to cool the air.

"hu-hu hmm we should go for a s..shw..swim than" Korra muttered"

"Thutttsss the best idea you had all night!" asami got up from the bed and started to unbutton her blouse.

 _ **OMG things are getting seriously now!**_

 _ **Pease leave a review to know what you think!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Asami got up from the bed and started to unbutton her blouse.

Korra's eyes followed her every move, as she start to loosen her buttons.

The southerners stare didn't go unnoticed, the young heiress smirked and started to tease a little swaying her hips from side to side.

"do you think i'm good enough to be a professional striper?" Asami said.

"hmmm .. its a good start but i think i can do better" Korra got up from the bed and asami stopped moving, Her eyes fixed on Asami's black laced bra that lingered beneath the open blouse.

Korra traced with the back of her index finger over asami's toned abs, moved its way up over the black laced bra and slipt it underneath the fabric right under her shoulder. Korra took the fabric between her thumb and index finger and let the fabric slid off. Asami felt her heart pounding in her chest as the avatar moved to the other shoulder and repeated the process.

Ocean blue eyes now met emerald green as blouse dropped on to the flore.

Korra lifted her hand and placed the palm on her cheek brushing her thumb over Asami's red lips.

„ hmm.. i wanted to do this all night" The avatar said, as she pulled her in for a slow but passionate kiss.

Asami let out a shuddering breath when she broke the kiss. She placed her hands on them hem of the southerners shirt, and pulled it over her head. She moved forward and there lips locked once again. This time The CEO depend the kiss by letting her tong slip in to the dancers mouth. Korra respond with a soft moan.

The avatars hands roamed over asami's body, stopping at the hem of her black skinny jeans.

She popped open the button and slowly lowered Asami's zipper. The southerner strong arms wrapped around her waist as she got pulled back on the bed. This time it was Korra who pulled back, her pupils dilated and she was breathing in and out fast."…can i…" she said and swallowed hard. Asami nodded, and the dancers hands slowly pulled of the skinny jeans, leaving her with only a thong and a bra.

She pulled asami from the bed, holding her in her strong arms as their lips crashed back together in a passionate kiss. Slowly but surely, Asami's own body heat rose up and she felt a faint throb between her thighs. Again asami broke their kiss," if we keep it up like this we will never reach the pool"she breathed, her voice barley above a whisper.

Korra couldn't say anything and only replied with a nod.

She quickly removed her own baggy jeans and took her hand.

Korra walked over towards the pool and quickly got inside the water.

The water had a nice temperate, and wasn't to deep so you could still stand. She completely submerged herself under the water , got up and placed her hands on her face to wipe of the water. The plunge in the water sobered her up a little which she was grateful for ." Hmm.. what are you still waiting for" Korra said eagerly.

Asami walked over to the stairs that was build inside the pool,she slowly steps inside the water as the southerners eyes followed her every move.

She slowly started to submerge her body inside the pool as never keeping her eyes of the avatar.

Emerald green eyes locked with ocean blue as she started to approach the dancer. As Asami reached Korra she swung her arms around the southerners neck. Korra placed her hands on Asami's hips, lifted her up a few inches out of the water. Asami felt the familiar throb coming back up in between her thighs. Instinctively she wrapped her pale legs around korra's waist. The dancer started to walk them around the pull, as Asami placed her face in the crook of the avatars neck. The avatar growled when Asami started sucking the flesh and leaving small kisses trailing long side her neck. The sound the avatar made was addictive, and she wanted to hear more.

The young CEO traced her fingers trough the southerners chestnut hear, and closed her lips around her earlobe, softly sucking the tender flesh."ahhh...A-Asami" she panted and tried to hold back a moan.

Hearing the avatar panting her name like that, shot a shock down her spine towards her core.

The avatar pulled back, forcing Asami to release her ear. Asami felt slightly disappointed, but not for long. Their eyes locked yet again and she could only see pure lust inside of them. "Oh.. Fuck!" Asami thought. Before she knew it the avatar crashed their lips together capturing her yet again in a passionate kiss.

She felt the avatars tong pressing against her soft tender lips, asking permission to enter.

Asami didn't have it a second though as she opens her mouth, the avatar quickly slipt inside exploring every inch of her mouth.

The water seemed to get warmer by the minute. They both broke their kiss trying to catch their breath.

"Korra…" she breathed, „ don't… don't stop…"

The southerner pushed asami against the edge of the pool" don't worry… i wasn't planning to" she whisperd and pressed her body against asami's. A soft moan escaped Asami's lips and slowly she started rolling her hips, grinding slightly against Asami's neither region.

Korra placed her head in the croock of asami's neck, sucking the skin softly as she noticed someone was leaning against the wall onto of the upper platform.

Korra kept kissing Asami's neck as she locked her eyes with the great uniter.

A huge smirked appeared on korra's face, she placed her hands on Asami's thong and slowly pulled them off, placing them on the edge of the pool in the most obvious way just to tease the great uniter, eyes with her dance partner the whole time.

The southerner hand slowly moved down, cupped the CEO's sex carefully,making her moaned shamelessly while fingers slowly rolling circles over her swollen clit.

The avatar placed her other hand around asami raising her middle finger up at the great uniter.

She started to turn up the phase, wanting to make the heiress moan even louder just for Kuvira to hear.

Kuvira was leaning against the wall with crossed arms just outside the house. Alexis noticed she stood there for a while now and got a bit worried about the dancer. " is their something wrong… _great_ uniter?" she said walking towards her. " whats wrong, you look a bit down" Alexis wasn't even outside for one second, as a strange noise caught her attention and turned her head towards the pool.

"O-OH!…" she immediately muttered the sound as she pushed her hand on her mouth. "Oh my god!" She whispered, looking at the action going on in front of her.

" w-why is she pointing her middle finger at us?" Alexis whispers, poking her elbow at the dancers arm.

" because i just lost _four-thousand_ yuans" Kuvira replied with a bitter tone, pushing herself of the wall with her foot and walked back inside.

Alexis didn't understand what she was walking about. Her eyes locked itself on the couple one more time before she walked back inside. " W-wait Kuv i really got something interesting to show you, it might cheer you up!" as she followed the path behind her.

 ** _sorry that i stopped this chapter without any real action but i thought the ending was more teasing that way... don't worry dough there will be plenty of time for that._**

 ** _I would love to hear your thoughts about this chapter solo leave a review while you're at it. :D_**


	13. Chapter 13

Sunlight ticketed Asami's face, it was early morning, way to early for the kind of night she just had. She couldn't sleep no more, as a strong noise from a flying helicopter started to zoom around the house. _"those fucking rich people and their toys"_ she thought and slowly opened her eyes. She was still outside laying on one of the big squire beds. She felt a dull persistent, throb behind her eyes, and her throat felt like a dessert. _"I'm never drinking EVER Again! "_ she thought and tried to get up. The moment she tried to move, she noticed something heavy holding her back. Asami looked down and saw a tan muscular arm locking itself firmly around her waist. The southerner was snoring lightly burying her head in between Asami's shoulder blades.

Asami's eyes went wide when a flashback of last night came to mind.

 **** Flash back****

Asami could not take it anymore," _fuck!…k-korra… please s-stop…teasing…_ I… n-need… you" she panted heavily like she just run the marathon. Before long she got lifted out of the water on to the edge of the pool. She quickly flipping her legs over the southerners brought shoulder. Asami couldn't suppress another moan as the avatar began sucking Asami's clit. "hmm…. you t-taste so good, i-i… wanna _f-fuck_ you so hard right now." Slipping two fingers inside of her thrusting them hard in and out.

Asami bit her lower lip hard tying to suppress her moans that became harder with each trust the avatar made. The heiress fingers grabbing on to the chestnut hair and pushing the dancer deeper inside of her. The heiress started bucking wildly, but kept firmly in place by the avatars who's strong arm where holding her tightly around her waist .

 _"_ _fuck!.. i-im so c-close!"_

Korra gave one final deep thrust making asami cum hard and long.

Asami trew closed her eyes and threw back her head, as she road out her orgasm.

When she felt the orgasm subsided asami body fell limb, the avatar quickly caught her and pulled her back inside the water, holding her tightly sucking the kin in the crook of her neck.

 **** End of flashback ****

 _"_ _fuck… great job asami, you just broke up 2 weeks ago and your already on top of another"_ she thought.

Asami tried to release her self from the avatar death grip. She moved her body slowly trying to lift the arm that surrounded her waist. This only made things worse and the avatar tightened the grip even further. " _God!.. What does this girl EAT! to get so fucking strong."_ She thought and stopped her assault to get free. The heiress laid on her back and placed her forearm over her eyes.

She laid there for some minutes until a idea popped up in her head. She turned around slowly, not trying to get completely strangled by the southerners arms. She was now facing to face with the sleeping avatar" _god… she is really cute when she sleeps, i could get used to this"_ She pressed her lips against the southerners nose and started to leave small kisses all over her face.

Korra started to groan, but Asami didn't stop going kissing her way down her jawline into her neck.

" good morning.. "she said still leaving her small kisses."do you think you can release me from your death grip, .. im really getting hungry and i want something to eat."

" hmm.. if you're that hungry your can start by eating me" The southerner replied with her eyes closed and a grin on her fase.

" i considered that, but after last night you taste like chlorine, which i don't consider a good breakfast." she joked and slitted her fingers trough her short chestnut hair.

" the mornings are evil" korra groans and lifted herself up. She got her baseball cap, placed it on her head and slid the cap backwards.

She stretched her arms out and yawned " ok im ready lets go" she said.

The avatar gave a quick peck on her cheek and wrapped their fingers together, and jumped of the square bed.

Asami was glad they both decided to dress themselves before they fell asleep. She quickly grabbed her wet bra that was laying on the ground, looked around the area seeing her thong still laying on the side of the pool.

They both walked over to the side of the pool and the avatar picked up the panties" i belief this is yours?" she smirked holding up the thong in her free hand.

Asami rolled her eyes and snatched the thong from her hand.

„you are such a dork" she said as she guided them back into the house.

The house was abandoned, empty cups and beer bottles scattering around the floor.

Korra walked over to the docking station grabbing her phone that laid next on the counter.

"there you are" she said and placed it back in her pocket.

She walked over towards the kitchen seeing Asami was looking trough the fridge. "hmm.. you feel like having eggs?" she said not taking her eyes of it.

" i feel like having you first" she said with a smirk

"what?" Asami turned around facing Korra with a raised eyebrow

"i said.. eggs are fine" she joked. " Ill be right back, im gonna find Kuv, maybe she want to something to eat as well.

Asami nodded. " if she ins't down stairs, you might find her in the guest room, last door to the left. She turned back around, grabbed the thing she needed and turned on the stove.

Korra started to look trough the house, she scanned the whole first flore before she moved up to the first floor.

She finally reached the guest room, she nocked 3 times and waited for a response.

No response came and she opened it.

" Kuv get your ass up idiot we are having bre…." she stopped her sentence when she saw her partners white butt staring straight at her face.

Kuvira was laying on top of the bed completely naked, next to her left Alexis who was half covered under the sheets, and on her right Ginger.

"AH.. MEN! you are discussing! Get that THING out of my sight! She said covering her eyes.

Kuvira groaned "argg!.. have you EVER heard of knocking you fucking idiot! And buried her face inside her pillow.

"I did… shit head! Now get UP before it gets cold." she said dodging the pillow that for thrown to her face.

She turned around closed the door and walked back down towards the kitchen.

Asami was in front of the stove making eggs as she felt to hands wrapping around her waist.

The Avatar leaving a trail of small kisses long side her neck. She bended her head slightly giving the southerner a little more space. She closed her eyes giving in to this great feeling that was spreading trough her body. " hmm… you know if you keep it up like this,, i guaranty you there will be no breakfast."

"i don't mind" she said carefully sucking the skin underneath her lips "i already started mine"

Asami turned around and quickly crashed there lips together in a passionate kiss.

Korra deepened the kiss as she quickly slipt her tongue inside her mouth.

Asami could feel her body temperature rising again, and released a small moan inside the southerners mouth.

" seriously!… you guys should really get a room"

They pulled back, seeing Alexis, Ginger and Kuvira walking towards them.

Asami blushed and quickly pushed korra away. " i noticed you guys had a good time last night" Alexis said with a huge grin on her face.

Asami rolled her eyes and smiled.

"where is Opal?" Asami asked trying to change the subject.

"Bo picked her up late last night.. you where to busy to notice her leaving." Alexis joked

"uhmm.. i think something is burning" ginger said pointing her finger at the stove.

Asami turned around "SHIT!… Fuck!" she said as she quickly took the pan of the fire.

Korra laughed." this is all your fault you know" asami said as she threw away the burned eggs in to the trash.

" i think we can get something to eat on the way" Korra said.

" where do you want to go?" Asami said raising her brow

" i was thinking we could all spend the day on the beach"

"Thats a great idea" Ginger said " i got plenty of spare bikinis in the house for all of us,….. unless…."

"Unless what?" asami said crossing her arms

"Unless.. you two decide to repeat last night, having no bikini saves allot of time anyways!" Ginger said as she started cracking up.

" don't worry i had a whole week of workout last night" Asami teased looking at korra.

"i don't do bikini's " Kuvira said.

" don't worry Kuv i got 2 swim shorts in the back of my trunk" Korra said.

" we are all settled than lets go" ginger said.

"Sounds perfect" Korra said taking asami's hand as they followed the girls upstairs.


	14. Chapter 14

"Lets take my car" Korra said as they all walked out of the house.

They all got into the car, Kuvira in the front and Asami, Ginger and Alexis where sitting in the back.

It was a 40 minute drive to the beach, on the way they made a quick stop to get some breakfast and some snacks.

Asami was staring out of the window deeply drowning in her own thoughts.

The scenes of last night playing over and over again inside her head.

She didn't want to admit it but having sex with Korra was millions time better than having sex with Mako.

The pore guy couldn't hold out longer than five minutes, six if she was lucky.

Having someone satisfying her every need the whole night long was a whole new experience for her.

She was so used to please someone els before her own, she almost forgot what it felt like.

Asami mood changed when she thought that last night was probably more of a one night stand for the dancer, _"im probably just one of manny"_ she thought and let out a deep breath.

" are you ok?" a voice said snapping Asami out of her thoughts.

"what?"

" i asked if you where ok?" Ginger said looking at her with a concerned look.

"yeh im fine just a little tired"

"i just called Opal, we will meet her and Bolin at the beach." Alexis said with her phone still pressed to her ear.

Asami smiled and nodded and turned her face back towards the window.

They arrived at the beach, Korra parked quickly parked the car and they all got out.

korra walked over to the back of the white jeep and she opened the back of the trunk.

She opened her duffle bag and pulled out two pair of shorts," Catch " she said trowing one pair towards the great uniter.

"Whats that?" asami asked pointing towards a half covered guitar case.

" oh that…, it's my guitar" Korra said changing herself out of the baggy jeans and into some dark blue swim shorts.

" i didn't know you could play?" asami said crossing her arms.

" oh she only play's when she is in this depressed mood" Kuvira smirked " Besides she is not that good"

" i DO NOT only play when im depressed!" Korra said raising her eyebrow

" Ha! are you kidding me all these songs you made about your ex-girlfriend are so corny, it really makes me want to slit my throat." Kuvira joked.

Korra rolled her eyes" i really don't know why im still your friend, you're such an asshole sometimes"

"Because without me you're a depressed friendless loner, probably still working in that shitty bar for a minimum wage "

" if you keep it up like this i really gonna kick your ass"

"Bring it on avatar" Kuvira smirked as she curled her index finger in a taunting way.

" With pleasure " Korra smirked dashing forward try to get a grip on to her friend, Kuvira dodged it and took a run for it.

" well lets get the bags out, and find a spot, i don't think they are going to help us out right now" ginger laughed, pointing at the avatar who was clearly hunting down her prey.

Asami took the towels from the back, and started to look at the black guitar case laying underneath the junk inside the dancers car.

She removed the tools and freed the case out from under it. " lets take this with us, might be nice if we have some life music later" Asami said as she swung the halter around her shoulder.

The girls closed the trunk and followed the two dancers onto the beach.

They walked a few more feet until they where close to the ocean" i think this is a good spot" asami said and she sat down on her towel.

The girls nodded and they also dropped their bags, they changed out of their clothes and layer down on their towels.

"arg!.. Get of me you fucking idiot!" Kuvira yelled.

Asami looked up, seeing kuvira pinned down on the ground, avatar on top of her locking her hand above her head.

The girls started to giggle as they watch the great uniter loosing the fight.

" take it back?" korra smirked pinning her friend down in the sand.

" im sorry that the truth is to hard for you to handle " Kuvira said trying to free herself from her bonds.

" you asked for it!"

Korra opened her mouth and slowly let out a long string of saliva, stopping inches above of Kuvira's face.

"arg! … let me go! your so discussing! fine! im sorry! YOU WIN!" kuvira screamed squirming under the avatars body.

Korra quickly sucked the string back up in her mouth and smirked." good " She said and got up from her friend.

The avatar walked over towards the group dropped herself in-between Asami's legs. She leaned her head back puckering her lips together, Asami got the hint leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

" awhh!.. you guys look really cute together" Alexis joked and looking at them.

korra smirked and winked at Alexis. " i agree.. but than again i look cute with everybody"

Asami raised her brow " did somebody ever told you that your kind of cocky?"

" it has bin mentioned once or twice" Korra said as a wide grin appeared across her face.

"There you guys are! i was already looking for you guys" they all looked up, seeing opal and bolin walking towards them. Bolin was fully packed caring a cooler, 2 bags and a sack of wood.

He was huffing and panting loudly, when they finally reached their destination.

He dropped the bags and whipped the sweat of his forehead.

" Whats the wood for?" Alexis said pointing at the sack at bolins feet.

" Well, i was thinking we could stay here for a while and build a nice fire later." Opal said

"So what are we having for dinner than?" Ginger said and raised her eyebrow.

" Don't worry about that" bolin said he searched his back and pulled out a folded fishing rod.

" i think it's a great idea Kuv and i don't have to work tonight so we got time " Korra said.

" OH! im so sorry! Where are my manners… my name is Bolin nice to meet you" and walked over to Korra who was still sitting in-between asami's legs.

korra raised her hand and give a firm handshake " hi im Korra and the cranky pants over there is Kuvira." she said nodding her head towards Kuvira.

Bolin walked over to Kuvira who also gave him a firm handshake.

"Jesus… you girls really know how to shake a hand" he said rubbing his soar hand with a small smile.

Opal put down her towel and layer it next to asami's" i think its time for a swim" she said and took of her shirt.

" great idea im in!" korra said and also took of her tank top. She was wearing a blue bikini top that she borrowed from Ginger, perfectly matching her own blue swimming shorts.

Every body's eyes were now on Korra, Bolins jaw dropped on the ground by the sight of her strong muscular body that was now clearly visible during the daylight.

"uhmm.. so who is coming" korra said as she saw all eyer where watching her.

" What…. is something wrong?" she said and started to look at her body to find any deformity.

"n-no.. no .. nope! nothing wrong… i- its just… you're so muscular.. im getting totally jealous now " bolin said.

" oh this?" she said pointing to her body," ye its kinda comes with the job" she said and smirked.

She threw her baseball cap and shirt near the bags and turned her head towards asami.

She walked over took asami's hand and pulled her up. She leaned over placing her lips close to Asami's ear.

" Care for a swim?" she said and gave a small lick on her earlobe just at the sight so only asami noticed.

Asami could already feel her body heat rising but she hated to be teased like that.

" fine but it will _only_ be swimming" asami teased, squeezing the avatars butt.

She saw a faint blush of pink appear on the tan cheeks, and she felt slightly amused by it.

" arg!.. can't you guys just get a _fucking_ room!" Kuvira said trowing her shirt in the avatars face.

" ye i have to agree with the great uniter on this one, Being in the water surely brings out the animal in you two" Alexis smirked.

" wait you saw us?!..Asami said hey eyes wide open.

" sooo.. are we talking about now..what did you see exactly?! im really getting a confusing vibe around here" Bolin said pulling up his shoulders

" Oh we have saw enough to know you had a very.. VERY good time..Hey Opal have you ever imagined Asami was kind of a screamer" Alexis said with a huge grin.

" no i didn't " Opal said with a giggle.

"Owkey… so thats kind of embarrassing" Asami said covering her eyes with one hand.

" Well that tents to happen when your with the avatar" Korra said with a wide smirk on her face.

Before any other comment could be made she quickly lifted asami up hanging her upside down over her shoulder.

"Now lets go!"Korra said and started to walk towards the ocean

"AH!.. KORRA! LET ME GO!" she screamed as she got carried away.

" SOOOO… hehe… i didn't quit get that… WHO is the avatar? i thought her name was Korra?" Bolin said placing one hand in his hip and scratching his temple with his finger.

Opal rolled her eyes, " classic Bolin" she said, and took his hand. The group soon followed after.

 **People don't worry i really want to get as fun and mushy as possible before we let the bomb explode and i can tell you that the BET is just gonna be a small portion of it. We will get there SLOWLY XD**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review on this chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

Korra walked them both inside the water, she stopped when it reached her waist.

"You better take a deep breath!" Korra said. Before Asami could protest Korra dove head first in the water dragging Asami with her, who was still hanging over her shoulder. When the cold water completely submerged her, Korra changed her position and let go of asami, so she wasn't being dragged down by the avatar. The water was cold making the young CEO push of the bottom with both her feet to get out quickly , when her upper body left the water she gasped for air. " FUCK Me!... It's cold!" She said wiping the water out of her face.

A few seconds later Korra came up after her, the avatars wet chestnut hair completely covering her face and with a huge smirk on her face.

She flipped her hair back with one smooth move and walked over to Asami.

" if you want me to fuck you why didn't you say so" Korra smirked.

Korra placed her hands on Asami's waist and pulled her in closer.

Asami raised her eyebrow " are you kidding me..? with that move you just pulled on me a second ago? She smirked gave a quick passionate kiss on the avatars lips. Korra felt a familiar trob coming up between her legs but, before she really started to get in to it, Asami pushed herself away from the dancer. Running into deeper water.

" oh I see what game your playing " Korra said and went after her.

After twenty minutes they all came out of the water. Bolin took his fishing rod and prepared the bait.

"You need help with that" korra said pointing at the rod.

"Don't worry lady's, fishing is a _men's_ job, besides I think you won't be of any much help I only have one rod. He said proudly.

" who needs a rod for fishing?... I don't " Korra said, placing her hands in her hips.

" let's go Kuv we have to teach this city boy how to properly fish."

Kuvira rolled her eyes and got up. "Fine but I'm not touching them this time.

The three of them walked back to the ocean to start their little competition, Korra and Kuvira caught one fish after the other.

" how is it going over there Bo? Caught anything yet? Korra yelled waving her hand at Bolin.

" yes it's a really hard work, this being a men's job and all" Kuvira said with a smirk.

Bolin growls and focused back on his fishing lure. " OH MY GOD! I I THINK I HAVE SOMETHING...ITS A BIG ONE!" He yelled reeling in the line.

After a good 10 minute fight something finally appeared at the surface, his smile left his face. At the end of the line a big pile of seaweed dragging towards him.

Both girls started to laugh loudly at the sight of the seaweed hanging on the end of the line.

" nice catch Bo! But I don't think we can eat that" Korra said whipping a tear from her eye.

"Hmmff" Bolin pouted and got out of the water.

They caught a few more before they walked back to the group.

Opal , ginger and Alex were chatting and laughing and looked up when they saw the trio coming closer.

Korra and Kuvira with a big grin across their face and a pouting Bolin next to them.

They put the fish inside the cooler and closed the lid.

" by the looks of it i think i know who caught the most" Opal said with a smile.

" ye it wasn't really much of a challenge" kuvira said.

Korra looked over at asami and smirked.

Asami was fast asleep laying on her belly both arms under her head for support.

Korra walked over as silent as possible, when she finaly reached her she let herself drop on top of her. Her wet shorts and bikini pressing against Asami's warm back. Asami jolted out of her so peaceful slumber. " what the fuck was that for!" She said.

"I was cold and you are already laying on a towel, so.. I decided to take the next best thing" Korra said with a huge grin. She quickly placed a kiss In between Asami's shoulder blades and rolled herself of to the side.

She leaned on one arm and looked at Asami. "What?" Asami said raising her eyebrow.

"Nothing .. It's just that I kinda don't know allot about you. Korra said tracing her fingers trough her chestnut hair.

The avatar got a point, the only thing they talked about was Korra's life and her recent breakup.

"What do you want to know"

" what ever you want to tell me" Korra said with a smile

"Ok well.. My name is Asami Sato, and I... " before she could continue Korra interrupted.

" Wait your a Sato Sato?.. From future industries kinda Sato?

" yep that's me" she said with a smile.

"Why didn't you say so?"

"Would have made it a difference?"

"Probably not.. I'm kinda persistent if I want something" Korra said with a grin

"Yes I noticed that" she said and looked down.

"Sami? Is there something wrong?" Korra said with a concerned look on her face

" no .. It's ..its just I was wondering if you do _this_ more often?

" what? Having sex with the girls I take on stage?" Asami was shocked of how direct the avatar was.

" yes that's what I mean"

"Well honesty I would be lying if I said no" Asami felt her heart break inside her chest.

"But.. If it didn't ment something to me I would left you before you woke up in the morning" Korra said lifting Asami's chin up.

Ocean blue met emerald green eyes." Asami I really like spending my time with you and I really want to get to know you.. If you let me."

The way she spoke Asami knew she meant every word of it.

She leaned forward pulling the avatar into a passionate kiss. The avatar quickly deepened the kiss sliding her tong inside her mouth.

Asami felt her body heat rise again. She quickly pulled away.

"Let's continue this in private later" she whispered seductively inside the avatars ear.

Asami was amused seeing a blush appear on the avatars tan cheeks.

The avatar nodded and got up to retrieve her baseball cap. She picked it up and placed it on her head cap turned to the back like always. Her eyes turned towards the black guitar case" you brought it? She asked looking at Asami.

"Uhuh" Asami nodded.

"Why?" Korra said looking back at the case.

" I really wanna hear you play, sorry for that, I understand if you don't want to"

" no it's not that... it's just that I haven't played for a long time"

" it ok if you're a bit rusty we don't care"

Korra hesitated for a while before she picked up the case. She walked back to Asami placed the case on the ground in front of her and sat between her legs, leaning her back against her chest.

Asami's fingers sweetly caressing the dark brown locks that came underneath the cap. Korra sat in silence looking at the case in front of her.

" Korra is something wrong?" Asami asked. She got a bit concerned as she saw the girl in front of her struggle with her own thought.

" It's just that .. _she_ gave me that guitar… it just brings back allot of memories when I look at it."

" Are they good memories?"

"Some are but… mostly they aren't " Korra replied.

Asami kissed korra's neck " if you don't wanna play I understand, you don't Have to."

" Do you really wanna hear me play that bad?" Korra said

"Yes"

" Than I'll do it" Korra turned her head and kissed Asami slow and passionate. Asami opened her mouth letting the avatar slip her tong inside to deepen the kiss.

"Get a room!" Opal said and threw her employ soda can towards them.

They broke their kiss and laughed.

" it's getting lateen gonna try to find some big rocks to start building the fire so we can eat, I'll play my guitar after diner I promise" Korra said smiling at Asami and got up.

"Oh let me help you out with that!" Bolin said and quickly followed behind.


	16. Chapter 16

The sun was going down and Korra and Bolin where walking on the beach looking for stones,

" So… you and Asami seem kinda close" bolin said trying to start a conversation.

" uhmmm.. i guess" Korra said as she picked up a big rock.

bolin stopped and grabbed Korra by her shoulder, "look i really care about her and i don't want to see her get hurt".

Korra stopped and looked at him " do you think i was planing to?"

" well no… but maybe… i don't know… its just i havent seen her smile like today for a long time".

Bolin started walking again.

" i think she really likes you.. she looks different at you than she did when she looked at mako."

"Mako?".

" ye mako…my brother… didn't she tell you she broke up with him two weeks ago?"

Bolin said and picked up another rock.

" OHHH…. That mako!… Ye she told me about him yesterday, honestly he doesn't sound like a very nice guy."

" He is a good guy, but he has his problems" bolin said.

" Hey bolin…" Korra said putting her free hand on his shoulder."you're a good friend, and don't worry i wont let anything bad happen to Asami".

Bolin smiled at her " thanks i appreciate it, i think we have enough stones right now, lets go get back and make some dinner". Korra smiled and they walked back towards the group.

Bolin quickly builded a fire. He seasoned the fish and wrapped them in aluminum foil placing them in the fire.

When they all finished their meal, they sat around the fire enjoying its warm welcoming flames.

The sun was completely gone and the stars where shining bright in the dark sky.

They sat there talking with each other for hours, Asami sitting in-between Korra's legs leaning her back against her chest, her strong arms firmly wrapped around her.

She felt so safe when they sat like this, She was falling hard for this girl and she knew it.

Asami got up and walked to the black guitar case who was lying in the sand. She took it and sat down in-between Korra's legs again.

"may i?" she said looking at korra.

Korra nodded and placed her hands around asami's waist ones more.

Asami opened both locks with her thumbs, hesitated a few seconds before opening the whole case.

Inside the case their was a completely black guitar with white markings around the sound hole, korra's name engraved in the body of the guitar.

Asami traced her fingers over the name before taking the guitar out of its case.

When asami took out the guitar, she saw a peace of paper laying at the bottom of the case.

She took it and opened it.

 ** _"_** ** _My love,_**

 **** ** _I don't think you understand how important it is for me to hear the sound of your voice everyday. When i'm with you i'm happy When we hug, i don't want to let you go. If i could give you one thing in life, i would give you the ability to see yourself through my eyes, only then you would realize how special you are to me. I know things aren't going that great between us right now, but we can get trough this. You are my world and i want to make you happy, So i bought this guitar for you, a token of my love and i hope whenever times get hard, think of the good moments we shared together. We are ment for each other, forever together… always._**

 ** _your's always Michel "_**

At the bottom of the note there was a small picture glued to the side. On the picture Korra was standing next to a girl, she had her arms wrapped around the woman, her eyes where closed and she was kissing her cheek with a lovely smile on both there faces.

The girl was pretty, she had long blond hair but what really stood up in the picture where her eyes.

Her eyes where had two different colors, one eye was dark green and the other had the color of dark brown.

" Is this her?" asami said looking at the picture.

" Yes.. That would be my ex-girlfriend Michel." Korra replied trying to eye Asami's reaction.

" she is really pretty"

"Not as pretty as you" Korra replied kissing the croock of her neck.

Korra stood up pickt up the cooler and moved, it placing it next to asami. She sat on top of the cooler and took the guitar from Asami's hand and started to tune the sound. She pulled her fingers across every string and slightly adjusting the keys until they where al in tune.

" what do you want me to play?" she said looking at asami.

" i don't know… don't you have something you made yourself?"

"i do but… it's not that great. Besides i might be a bit rusty."

" I'm sure it's probably not that bad"

" Okay than… here goes nothing"

 ** _(warning: before you read any further, for maximum effect please open youtube, search for : hey michel - Anouk.)_**

Korra closed her eyes and led out a deep breath before her fingers pulled across the strings.

Everybody was dead silent all listening to the sound of Korra's guitar.

Korra eyes were still closed with a concentrated expression on her face, as she opened her mouth, and started to sing.

 _"_ _Hey Michel how's life are you okay….I wonder if you ever think of me.  
It's been 5 years since that kiss…I can help but reminisce.  
Hey Michel do you remember._

 __She lifted her head up and her hands quickly picked up the phase pulling her fingers faster across the strings.

 _"We walked the street to the beat….Hand in hand you and me.  
Smiling faces so in love, Hoping that they all could see.  
We belong together you and me against the world.  
We found out the hard way 'cause it wasn't meant to be."_

She slowed down the tempo and opened her eyes looking at the fire in front of her. _  
"Now it's you and her I see._

 _You were my first and worst love…And so it only could go wrong.  
But ain't that just the way you learn…Hey Michel, I just wanted to let you know."_

She looked over towards Asami and smiled.

 _"_ _That someone else has stolen my heart!"_

 _Korra looked back in the flames_

 _"_ _And now another girl has caught your eye.  
That doesn't mean I don't think of you."_

 _Korra closed her eyes again  
"I am just hoping that she'll treat you right._

 _Do you remember…How we walked the street to the beat.  
Hand in hand and you and me…Smiling faces so in love.  
Hoping that they all could see.  
We belonged together you and me against the world!  
We found out the hard way cause it wasn't meant to be._

 _Now it is you and her I see."_

 _She opened her eyes and looked down.  
"It was just a silly dream._

 _Hey Michel…. do you remember."_

She slowly moved her fingers cross the string and ended the song.

She looked up and everybody was staring at her, Alex and Bolin with open mouth. Nobody said a word and she placed down her guitar to the side and kept staring at the fire.

"I told you it was depressing" Kuvira finally broke the silence.

" Korra! t-that was amazing!… i didn't know you could sing!" asami said.

"You liked it? korra said raising her brow.

" Are you crazy.. i loved it!" Asami said and kissed her on the lips.

" Wauw… Korra you can really sing, do you also sing for a living?" Bolin spoke up.

" Not really.. i'm a dancer" Korra said with a smirked, and moved back at her old spot behind asami.

" oh thats amazing! a girl of manny talents! i see, OH-OH…let me guess… your in some AWESOME breakdance competition, traveling trough every state, And probably beating everybody there is!"

"Nope not quite.. Keep guessing dough your close" She said leaving a smal trail of kisses on Asami's shoulder blade.

Asami felt her heath rising but tried to keep a straight face.

" Okay so No break dancer…. You're doing hiphop shows its clubs."

" Clubs yes… Hiphop no"

Bolin was completely in thought trying to figure out the next hint.

" How can this be so hard…. Can you give me a hint?"

"JESUS BO! FOR GOD SAKE…. THEY ARE STRIPPERS!"

Opal said in a irritated way.

"OOH… shit totally makes sense now… so Avatar is your stage name… ok-okay…

Do.. boys… even _like_ a stage name like that?"

Opal face palmed herself "BO she isn't stripping for guys!"

"o-oh.. uhmm… well thats interesting" he said completely not knowing wat to say.

" Its ok, if you want you can come back stage and watch one time"

"HE IS NOT!" opal yelled.

And they all started to laugh.

The fire almost died out and they decided to call it a night. Opal left with bolin and offert to take Alex and Ginger home, because it was on their way. They said there goodbyes and took of leaving Korra, Kuvira and Asami with the car.

"Do you want to go to the apartment or should i drop you of with Bataar?" Korra asked .

" You can drop me at Bataar its close by, and i kinda promised him to come." kuvera said shaking her shoulders.

" Ok ill drop you of first and than ill drive you home" she said looking at asami

Asami nodded and they got in the car.

They drove for ten minutes, until they stopped to drop of the Great uniter.

"Cya tomorrow for practice, oh and Asami Keep an eye on her please" Kuvira said and closed the door.

"i will don't worry" asami said and smiled.

Kuvira nodded and took of inside a building.

"So where to?" korra said and turned her head.

"Take a left at Kyoshi bridge, than just follow the road from there."

The avatar nodded and they drove of towards the Sato mansion.


	17. Chapter 17

They drove up the Sato estate, and Korra parked her car at the front door.

All the lights here out and the mansion looked totally abandoned.

" isn't there someone home?" Korra said as she turned of the engine.

"Nope my dad currently lives in Omasu to expand our business, there, so i'm left in charge here."

" Doesn't it get kinda lonely in a big house like this?" Korra said placing her hand on asami's lap.

" Sometimes it does, but i spend most my time at the office anyway" Asami said and placed her hand over Korra's.

"Korra… can i ask you something?"

"of course… anything"

"Do you still think about… her a lot?" Asami looked at Korra with a sad expression in her face.

"Who..? Michel" Korra smiled, " Asami, the song i wrote, i made it years ago. The guitar is the only thing left i have from her, and i basically forgot about it until you brought it up."

Korra squeezed Asami's leg. " Asami… do you think i still have feelings for her?"

"do you?" Asami looked at Korra.

"no, i moved on a long time ago" Korra leaned forward and gave Asami a small kiss." Lets get you inside shall we.

Asami smiled and they both got out of the car and walked to the front door.

"Asami… i had a really nice time with you these few days, i know my job can be a bit confusing, but.. i really like you… w-what im trying to say is…. Do you want to go on a date with me?"

Asami smiled and gave Korra a passionate kiss.

Korra pulled back,"So is that a yes?"she said with a smirk.

"ye-.." Before Asami could finish her anser, Korra Crashed their lips together in a heated kiss.

Asami quickly deepened it by letting her tong slip into the Avatars mouth.

The avatar grabbed Asami's waist and lifted her up her legs resting around the Southerners hips, as she pushed her back against the door.

Asami wrapped her arms instinctively around The avatars neck, Korra panted heavily when the Young CEO broke their kiss.

" N-Not… here " She whispered as her hand traveled over The avatars toned abs.

Korra growld as she let the her stand on her own to feet, Asami turned around searching for her keys rapidly inside her pers.

She quickly grabbed her keys, and unlocked the door. Asami pulled korra inside Korra struggled to remove her Sneakers as the door to the house slammed shut behind them, Asami unbuttoned her blouse and flying it onto the flore before cupping The avatar's face, bringing her lips to Korra's. The remaining boot slipped form Korra's hand as Asami's tongue entered her mouth. The southerners fingers traging a path down Asami's stomach in a teasing way. The heiress broke there kiss one more time bringing her lips up to Korra's ear."B-bedroom… n-now" she wispers and took Korra's hand guiding her way into the mansion.

Asami pulled Korra into her room with such a force she almost tripped over er now two legs, She gave the door a quick kick with her foor before it slammed shut.

Korra grinned and scooped Asami up in her strong arms and layer her down on the bed. Asami bit her lower lip, As korra climbed on top of her, she watched carefully as Korra removing her tanktop and baseball cap and threw them on the ground. The southerner quickly removed asami's jeans leaving her in her bikini. Korra grabbed her hand and placed it on the button of her baggy jeans, Asami quickly got the hint and unbutton it.

The avatar leaned her head down but stopped short before reaching the heiress lips. The CEO whined and lifted her head trying to capture The southerners soft lips, but she moved her head away with a small chuckle.

"hmm.. you're so hot when you want it." Korra whispers in a sensual way. Asami there her head back into the pillow and took a deep breath before she flipped Korra onto her back with a swift move and straddled her. She quickly captured The avatars lips, kissing her lustfully. She growled in pleasure while Asami's nails dug into her skin trailing its way across her body. She started at her shoulders, slowly going down over her chest, stomach and stopped as it reached her bellybutton.

Korra was panting fast from arousal but held her breath when she felt a hand slip passed the border of her Baggy jeans, right in to her boxershort. Asami's hand quickly cupped her sec and a finger slid through her slit.

The avatar was soaking wet, making the throb between her own legs only increase. _"Fuck… she's so wet…"_ She thought. The sound the Avatar made were addictive. Asami closed the distance between their bodies,crashing their lips together in another passionate kiss.

Korra no longer had an idea of wat was up or down. Her mind only filled with want en desire, rolling her hips to meet Asami's rhythm. The southerner quickly pulled back so she could breathe, " S-shit… A-arghhh… A-Asaahhmi…" she moaned, but was cut off by another passionate kiss,

she immediately pushed her tong inside Asami's mouth. Korra had lost all control, her hand moved over Asami's things and disappeared in between their bodies.

Even dough the CEO was still wearing her bikini bottom, Korra could tell that she was just as wet as she was. Quickly she managed to slipt two fingers inside the fabric. Two fingers found its way to the moist folds and eagerly pushed inside, thrusting themselves in and out.

Moans became louder and louder as the tention between their legs started to build up faster and faster. Their kiss was broken as they both rushed to the end of the line, hiding themselves in the crooks of each other's necks.

"A-ah…Fuck…s-so…cl-ose…" Korra managed to say.

"M-me too…"

As the heiress body started on her first climax, Her finger continues the work trusting faster and faster inside the avatars sex. As her full climax hit her she bit down hard in the croock of korra's neck, she didn't care if it would leave a mark behind. Korra came quickly a few second later, bitting down hard her bottom lip. Asami rolled off of Korra, her hearth was pounding in her chest as she tried to get her breathing under controle.

"T-that…whas…a-amazing" Korra panted between heavy breaths.

They both removed there remaining peaces of clothes before Korra wrapped her strong arms around Asami's frame and held her tightly, as they slumberd into a welcoming sleep.

 _ **Next chapter is gonna be fun ;) plz leave a review with your thoughts!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**SO... now let me introduce you to some more people^^ i hope you guys like this chapter i was kinda done with the fluffy stuff so lets just get in bait of action^^.**

 **PLZ don't forget to leave a review after;) i like to know what you guys think. enjoy!**

It was early morning small rays of sunlight creeped through asami's bedroom window. Asami slowly opened her eyes and took a look at the clock _" 6:58 … i don't even HAVE to go to work and my body doesn't even let me sleep in."_ She turned her head, seeing the Southerner fast asleep perfectly spooning her naked body. Asami couldn't help but smile _"i can get used to this_ " she thought, and turned back around trying to fall back asleep.

Ten minutes later she gave up the effort. As nature called she carefully got out under the avatars iron grip, She slipt on her night gown that was hanging over her chair and tip toed towards the badroom locking the door behind her.

The Avatar was still in a deep slumbering state but noticed the absence of her bed partner when she heard her close the bathroom door behind her. It didn't take long before she vaguely heard the doorknob turn and someone stepped inside the room.

Korra felt a warm hand touching her shoulder but she noticed it wasn't the one she longed for.

It took only a second before the hand took a firm grip onto her tan shoulder and forcefully pulled her from the bed, landing her body hard on the ground. " Argg… What the…f-…" she couldn't finish her sentence. Someone quickly crawled on top of her half covert body who where still covered with some parts of the sheets from asami's bed. A split second later she felt a fist making contact with her lower jaw.

Korra's body wasn't fully awake to realize what was going on, as another hit made contact with her face. When the third hit was coming in, Korra hand took a firm grip on the clenched fist blocking its way to her face. With her other hand she landed a clean uppercut right underneath her attackers chin, making him fly off of her. She quickly got up jumpt on top of her attacker landing blow after blow. Korra lost all controle, her vision completely blackened by rage. She got of her attacker lifted him up by its throat with one hands, his feet dangling underneath his body trying to choke the life out of him.

The bathroom door quickly yanked open, it took asami only seconds to realize what was going on. "KORRA STOP!" Asami yelled but Korra didn't stop, blood was streaming down her face, her angry eyes fixated on her attacker dangling in front of her.

Asami knew there was no way to get trough to her by just yelling, she quickly walked over to the southerner, and placed her hand on her cheek, she slowly pulled the avatars face towards her until their eyes met. Asami was looking into the southerners eyes, but she realized Korra wasn't there, it was a cold and harsh look. There was no sign of fear in her eyes only bloodlust looking straight trough her.

"K-korra… please stop…" she said never breaking eye contact. Before long Korra's eyes softened it gaze, the black fog that covered her vision slowly subsided, Ocean blue eyes made contact with emerald green ones. "A-Asami… I…" She stumbled over her words, Korra broke eye contact hung her head and looked down in shame. Korra opened her hand and the men's body collapsed on the ground, quickly gasping for air.

"Korra.. look at me" Asami lifted up Korra's chin to meet Korra's eye. Korra turned away from the man who was laying on the ground behind her.

"I'm sorry… i didn't mean to hurt him" korra's eyes were tearing up.

" its ok.. its not your fault" Asami said and wiped some blood away from Korra's lower lip.

The man was still breathing heavily, but with one kick of his leg he swooped Korra's feet out from under her. He quickly grabbed a knife from his back pocket, got on top of her and placed it against her throat.

" How D-DARE…. YOU!…S-sleeping.. w-with…MY GIRLFRIEND!" Korra was shocked, she felt stupid letting her guard down so quickly.

"MAKO… STOP! LET HER GO!"

"Get back Asami… i swear… ill do it!" Asami quickly took a few steps back but never kept her eyes away from him.

Korra was panting heavily "I-I…" Mako pressed the knife deeper inside tan skin, making a small cut, a small line of blood started running down her neck. "SHUT UP!.. you don't speek a word! YOU HEAR ME!"

"mako… please… calm down" asami holder up both hands in a calming maner.

" WHY is she here asami.. Did you have SEX with her!" Asami's heart was beating in her chest she had to do something, but didn't know what.

"NO! No… of course not… why would i… I-i… i'm still in love with you, i would never!" she lied trying not to antagonize him.

"DONT YOU DARE TO LIE TO ME!… WHY ARE YOU BOTH NAKED!." He said pushing its blade even deeper. Korra growled trying to suppress the pain coming from her neck.

"I-Its not what you think… we went for a swim and… I..I got hypothermic from the cold water… WE laid like that so i wouldn't die…"Asami was well aware of the situation, but this was the best thing she could come up with and it seemed to be working.

" Oh…Y-Ye That makes more sense.. I-I like that more…" Mako pulled back the knife a few inches to release the tention on the skin, but never left the its place on her neck.

Asami slowly started to walk towards Mako " Baby… I love you so much, she is nothing to me… Im sorry things got so tens between us, but...if you do anything rash now, we might not be together after."

Asami was now kneeling next to mako who's eyes where still fixed on the southerner underneath him. " Y-Ye… You love me… only me" Mako's hand started shaking,Asami slowly placed her hand on top of mako's arm slowly sliding its way down to his wrist "yes… i love you… only you" She said slowly taking the knife away from him. The moment she grabbed a hold of the knife the twisted his wrist, pulling it up in a armlock behind his back.

Makko growled in pain as Asami pushed him off of Korra. The avatar quickly got up, her legs where shaking but quickly regained her composure.

"Korra in the left drawer at my desk… open it and retrieve my handcuffs."

Korra nodded and opened the left drawer as Asami ordered, inside she found two pare of pink fluffy hand cuffs. Korra lifted her eyebrow as she took them out "Uhhm… These you mean…?" holding them up for asami to see.

Asami nodded and korra walked over. Korra made a mental note to ask Asami later about the fluffy cuffs. The heiress placed the handcuffs around Mako's wrists and closed them behind his back.

She got off of him and stood up, walked towards her desk and took her phone and dialed a number.

Mako was creaming "ASAMI DON'T DO THIS!.. ARG.. LET ME GO!" But Asami couldn't care less.

"Yes i would like to talk to Chef Beifong… hey Lin its Asami…I just got attacked at my house… yes im fine, i managed to immobilize him, can you pick him up?…yes… its mako…" Asami hung up the phone and looked at Korra, she walked over to her coset and opened a draw, she took out a sweatpants and tank top and threw it to Korra. " Here put this on, don't clean yourself up, the police will be here in 15 minutes."

 **omg ... that that just happend 0.0 HELL YEHH! does it get worse... who knows.^^**


	19. Chapter 19

Korra nodded and quickly put on the sweatpants and top. Blood was still poring down her face quickly staining the tanktop, but she couldn't care less. " what are we going to do with him?" pointing over to mako who was still kneeling on the ground his hands tied behind his back.

"Lets just take him downstairs into the kitchen, we can wait for the police there." Asami said looking at Korra. A sting of guilt rushed trough her body, seeing Korra's beautiful face almost completely covert in blood. " _this is all my fault"_ she thought still fixated on Korra's face.

"Hey,.. are you ok?" Korra said snapping her out if her thoughts.

"I-I.. don't know what to say… im so sorry Korra, i don't even know how he got in and-" Asami stopped talking when Korra walked over and placed her hands on around her waist.

"Its ok… this is not your fault… it's not the way i hoped to wake up like today… but it sure was an interesting one " Korra said trying to lighten the mode.

Asami couldn't help it and chuckled at the comment." ye… i also had something different in mind, lets go down stairs and wait for the police. "Ill clean your face after they gathered all the evidence" Korra nodded and walked over to the still screaming Mako and pulled him up his feet. Korra was kind of amused seeing that his face was covered in blood as well." _at least i got a few good punches in._ " She thought.

"LET GO OF ME YOU PEACE OF SHIT!" he screamed as Korra took a hold of the fluffy cuffs and gave a small push, making him start walking towards the door.

They walked down the stairs and Korra noticed some of there clothes leaving a trail from the front door all the way up into the Asami's bedroom. She rolled her eyes _" How can he be so naive… who would ever belief we went for a swim… this guy must be really crazy"._ It only took ten minutes when the sound of the doorbell rang.

Asami opened the door and a grey haired woman in a police uniform quickly stept inside 3 others quickly followed after.

"Are you ok kid?.. Where is the intruder?" she said looking at Asami.

Asami nodded" yes im fine Lin…He is in the kitchen follow me". She led the way towards the kitchen Mako was sitting on a kitchen chair, staring at Korra with hateful eyes.

Lin looked at her other officers and nodded, one of them quickly left making pictures of all the evidence she could find, she started at the fron door and followed the path of clothes until she left behind the bedroom door. The other two quickly walked over and lifted Mako up both on either side of him as they walked back over.

Mako was standing in front of Lin, she replaced her fist against her mouth and cleared her throat.

"Mako here by you're under arrest, you're being charged with burglary, Assault and attempt of murder. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you."

"W-What! Attempt of murder!" his eyes grew wide by realizing the severity of the situation.

Both agents walked him out towards the police car that was parked in front of the door.

"WAIT!… THIS IS ALL WRONG!… I WAS JUST PROTECTING MY GIRLFRIEND!… I WANT A LAWYER….ASAMI!"

Mako was still screaming when the door of the police car closed.

One of the police officers came back in to the kitchen whispering something in Lin's ear.

Lin nodded turned her head to korra" im sorry kid but we have to take some pictures of your face for more evidence."

Korra didn't say anything as she kept staring right in front of her. The police agent quickly walked over with the camera.

"Just stay like this ill make it quick" she said. The agent quickly took some pictures of every angle of korra's face and neck." all done you can clean up now if you want" The officer walked out of the kitchen and left the mansion.

"Asami.. i know you have allot on your mind right now, but i want you two to go to the police station later to leave your statement. Sooner better than later."She placed her hand on top of Asami's shoulder. " We will try to keep this out of the press for as long as possible but by the looks of commotion at your front gates i guaranty this is not going to take long before something leaks tit he press."

Asami nodded " we are going to clean up and we will meet you there."

Lin looked at Korra with a worried look, Lin noticed that the girl didn't move a muscle sins they entered the kitchen. " good ill see you both soon" she said and turned round, walked outside the mansion and closed the door behind her.

Asami walked over to Korra who was still sitting on the kitchen chair, deeply drowning in her own thoughts.

Korra jumped out of her thoughts when asami's hand touched her shoulder." lets get you cleaned up shall we" she said grabbing Korra's hand. Korra only nodded as she led Asami lead her upstairs in to the bathroom.

Korra was quiet and not reaction to almost anything she said to her, not something Asami was used to.

Asami soon realized that the person in front of her was experiencing the sighs of shock.

The adrenaline that Korra had during the fight and short after was now completely gone, her body felt heavy and her movements felt like there were restricted.

She felt a heavy throb behind her temples, and shivers where running down her spine.

Asami Sat her down against the bathroom wall, and took a fresh towel. She soaked it underneath the sink and kneeled down next to Korra. She started cleaning The blood from Korra's face until a hand gripped her wrist "I-I…" Korra couldn't say more as a wave of nausea hit her. She quickly leaned over placing her face over the toilet seat as a violent wave of vomit left her body.

Asami rubbed her back while she finished emptying her stomach. When she was done asami flushed the toiled and started to clean Korra's face again.

Luckily it wasn't as bad as she accepted it to be, there was a small cut on he lower lip and one just above her eyebrow.

Asami moved its way to The southerners neck, the bleeding in her neck had already stopped, but it left a big trail of blood all the way down into the tanktop.

Asami cleaned as much as she could before placing a bend-aid onto of the wound.

"lets get you out of those clothes and into the shower." korra only nodded and got up her knees almost buckled underneath her, Asami quickly supported her wight and sat her down onto the toilette seat. She took of Korra's shirt and sweatpants and also removed her own nightgown. This clearly caught the attention of the avatar, Asami smirked and rolled her eyes. _„ well attest somethings never change"_ she thought and walked over to the bath tub and let the water run inside. "So i know how i said that we where going to take a shower, but in the state that you're in right now i think a bath is our best and safest option."

She helped Korra inside and placed her self behind her. As the water started to fill up she took some shampoo and started to wash her hair playing small kisses on her shoulder.

When she was done with her hair she took a sponge cleaning away the remaining blood line running down her bosom.

Korra felt the throb behind her tempels slowly eased away as she started to relax under the heiress ever she did it was working as her body slowly returned to its normal state.

"hmmm.. i could get used to this" Korra said as she rested her head back on asami's shoulder and closed her eyes.

 **Sorry for the long wait got kinda occupied her is the next chapter enjoy!;) don't forget to leave reviews.**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Sorry for the waiting here is the next chapter enjoy some shit is about to go down soon!;)**_

* * *

When they both cleaned themselves up Korra felt allot better, after the bath they shared Asami made them both some breakfast, it made her finally feel like herself again. Korra was standing in front of a big bathroom mirror, locking eyes with her own reflection. "Umi is not going to be happy about this" she said looking at the cuts on her face. She opened the tap and let the water run in the sink, she scooped it up and splashed the cold water in her face. The cold sensation felt good against the sore places where she got hit. She closed the tab and stared at her reflection letting her mind wonder off.

 ** _** flashback**_**

 ** _"_** Michel wait!… Lets sit down and talk about this." Korra said running after the girl who was gathered some of her stuff as she shoved it in a duffle bag. " Korra stop… im sorry but i cant do this no more". She said.

"Michel STOP and LISTEN… FOR FUCK SAKE!" Korra grabbed her shoulder. "there was NOTHING i could do about it!… its protocol and you know that…"

She yanked Korra's hand away and turned around "P-PROTOCOL!… Korra this job of yours is destroying this relationship!"

"IM TRYING TO MAKE A BETTER LIFE FOR US…why cant you understand."

" O-OH… i UNDERSTAND everything PERFECTLY… every week you go to work and im suppose to accept another girls crawling under you, as you rip your clothes of… and now you also start KISSING THEM! " She pushed Korra hard, almost getting her of balance.

"I DIDN'T KISS HER! SHE KISSED ME!… and how do you even know she kissed me?"

"AND YOU KISSED HER BACK! … Korra i KNOW because some one told me"

Silence filled the room, Michel turned back around and started packing again.

"She told you didn't she?…Are you going to…her?" Korra said as she watched the girl in front of her getting ready to leave.

" She is waiting for me outside… please don't make this harder than it already is"

It just took a second but Korra was already on her way towards the door. She yanked it open seeing two people waiting outside of a parked car, one was a black haired girl and the other was a guy with a huge burn mark placed over his eye. She walked over rage filled her body with every step.

"KORRA! STOP!… " Michel yelled from behind her, but it was already to late she tried to get a grip on the girls shirt, but the guy took a hold of her and slammed her into the car.

"Don't you dare though my sister!" The guy said.

"That so called sister of yours is spreading LIES about me, and stealing MY girlfriend!"

She pushed herself away from the car, making the guy lose its balance and fel down.

She landed a good three punches before a hard kick connected to her ribs.

She flew of and the black haired girl was now on top of her. " don't you thought my brother YOU PEACE OF SHIT!"

Korra kicked her knee up hard, trowing the girl of off her.

Korra got up panting heavily as she brushed away some blood at the side of her jaw and spit on the ground.

" Im done…" Korra looked at Michel who was running towards the girl.

"Baby are you okay?" she said helping the girl up on her feet.

Korra walked back inside not wanting to see the scene in front of her. She closed the door and put the key in the lock from the inside making it impossible to open it from the outside.

She took a few steps back and leaned against the wall, she slit down and buried her face in her arms.

"Korra open up!… Korra… fine have it your way! Im going!"

Korra couldn't hold it in no more and started sobbing in her arms, as the sound of a roaring car quickly fade away in the distance.

 ** _** end of flashback **_**

* * *

There were three nocks on the bathroom snapping her out of her thoughts, korra unlocked the door and opened it. Asami was standing in front of her, she was all dressed up, wearing a tight black skirt and a white blouse, making her look older and more serious, than Korra was used to." i washed your clothes, i thought you might like it after wearing them for 2 days" Asami was holding the stack of clothes in front of her,The back baseball cap on top. Korra hesitated before taking it

" Do you think i should wear this to the police station? I mean i can quickly go to my apartment and change into something more… appropriate." Korra said as her eyes where looking at the pack of clothes.

Asami raised her eyebrow, "Korra there is nothing wrong with the way you look" Asami walked over and placed her finger under the avatar's chin making her look up at her. "Besides i think it's really sexy " she said placing a small kiss on Korra's lips and smiled.

When Korra got dressed they both walked outside the Sato mansion.

Korra was already walking towards her car, "Korra maybe its better if i drive" she looked at asami with a confused face. Asami walked over, and hold up her hand. The heiress Was looking with a stern business face, Korra knew she wasn't going to win this one and handed over her keys.

They both stept inside the car and buckled their seat belts.

Asami pulled some designer sunglasses from her pers and put them on.

"Im sorry things got so messed up" she said adjusting her mirrors.

Korra grabbed her hand and smiled.

" Don't be, its fine and i still wanna take you on the date i promised"

Asami smiled back, leaned in and placed a small kiss on Korra's lips before she started the engine.

The main gate opened and a horde of people were waiting outside, Asami let the engine roar, before pushing in the gas completely making the car launched forward in incredible speed.

Korra gripped her seat, this was not what she had expected. "Watch out! You're going to hit them!"

Asami smirked "Don't worry they just have to move out of the way"

The people quickly jumped a side when the car came racing out of the gates.

Asami could see angry people balding their firsts in her back mirror, making the grin on her face even bigger.

They raced over the streets in amazing speed " _this girl is gonna be the death of me!"_ Korra thought as she was most curtained she would die in a car crash today.

When they reached the police station there was only one parking spot left, somebody els also spotted the empty spot and was already placing his car in the right position trying to get in.

"hold on!" Asami said she pushed the gas, pulled the parking brake, and twisted the steering weel, the car turned with incredible speed and drifted exactly in the empty spot.

Asami shut down the engine and pulled out the key, She flipped her hair back and looked at korra.

Korra was breathing heavily her eyes wide with fear, her hands clenched firmly to the seat. Korra's knuckles where white and it took her some minutes to realize that they had stopped.

"Are you okay?" Asami asked raising her eyebrow.

"I-I..where did you learn to drive like that" She muttered.

Asami leaned over and kissed her cheek " i have a race track behind the mansion, to test the engines we put in cars". Now lets go we are already late.

" Your driving style makes allot more sense to me now"

Korra managed to led go of her seat and stept out of the car. Asami locked the door and was greeted by a very angry man. "you took my spot lady!" Asami took of her sunglasses and the men recognized her immediately." I-i…i'm so sorry miss sato… have a nice day" and he quickly got back in his car.

Asami walked over to Korra and grabbed her hand, "Shall we" she said and smiled.

Korra nodded and intertwined their fingers together as they walked inside the police station.


	21. Chapter 21

**So lets get this chapter out of the way so thing can get very interesting later on ;) i hope you guys like it, thanks for al the reviews and please send me some more;):P**

* * *

They walked over to the desk "Hello i need to speek to Lin, can you call her and tell her miss Sato is here to give her statement." Asami said.

The police agent nodded and dialed some numbers on the phone that was placed on his desk.

"Chief … Miss sato is here to give her statement" he said and hung up the phone." Take a seat she will be right with you, pointing at the bench behind them.

They both took a seat and Asami grabbed her phone out of her pocket. " Who are you going to call?" Korra asked with a confused look.

"i have to call opal and tell what happend… Bolin is not going to be happy about this" She placed the phone on her ear and walked outside.

After a few minutes she came back,she looked really upset. "They are really upset." She said and took the seat next to Korra.

It only took five more minutes until the chef of police appeared out of her office.

Her eyes locked with Asami's and she nodded for them to come in.

They both took a seat and Lin sat down across from them behind her desk, She pulled out a memorecorder from one of her desk drawer and turned it on "so lets start with you… please state your name…age… gender and nationality?" she said sliding the device towards Korra.

"Uhm… my name is Korra, im 24 year old female and i come from the southern water tribe."

"Okay Korra can you tell me what happend this morning"

"i was sleeping over at Asami's house and i got pulled out of the bed, i was still half a sleep when the first punches connected with my face."

"Did you know your who your attacker was?"

"No i didn't"

" What did you do after you felt the punches?"

"i fought back, i hit im a couple of times to get him of off me."

"Did you stop after you got him of off you?"

"No" Korra looked down in shame

"So what happend next"

"I-I… i got on top of him and punched him back… i don't know what happend next"

Asami already suspected that Korra wasn't herself when she was choking the life out of her ex-boyfriend, but hearing her say it confirmed her suspicion.

"What do you mean with you don't know"

"I just don't know… i lost it for a split second and the next thing i knew asami was looking at me, so i dropped they guy on the ground."

"you dropped him?"

"yes i was holding him with my arm up in the air, and than i dropped him"

"you tried to choke him"

Korra's eyes shot open and gave a angry look at Lin

"NO! i mean no… wel i was but i didn't mean to" korra said.

" So what happend after you let him go?"

"I…He… He kicked my feet from under me and threatened to kill me"

"How did he threatened to kill you?"

"he pushed his knife against my throat"

"go on" Lin said as she crossed her arms.

"He threatened to kill me and Asami got him of off me. She had his arm pinned behind his back with a hand lock, and she asked me to get some hand cuffs fro her desk drawer, so i got them. Than we went down stairs and waited for you guys to show up."

Lin nodded and turned off the recorder. "Asami are you ready to give your statement?" Asami nodded and Lin turned on the recorder.

"Please State your name, age, gender and nationality"

"My name is Asami Sato, im a 25 years old female and im born in the fire nation."

"Can you tell me what happend this morning?"

" i had to pee, so i went to the bathroom, thats when i heard the commotion outside the door. I got out and i see Korra, her face covered in blood and lifting up my ex-boyfriend by the throat."

"So what did you do"

"i told her to stop, but she didn't listen, so i walked over and made her look at me, thats when she let him go."

"Go on.."

"i was talking to Korra trying to calm her down, when he kicked her to the ground and placed his knife on her throat. He told me to step back, so i did"

" What did you say to him to calm him down?"

"i told him wat he wanted to hear… i told him that i made a mistake and i still loved him, i told him i didn't have sex with Korra, and that if he did something stupid we could never be together. thats when i took the opportunity to walk towards him and disarmed him. After that i cuffed him and led him down to the kitchen where we waited for the police to show up."

Lin took the recorder and turned it off " thank you both for your statements, i know this must be really hard for you. I know its allot to ask but Mako is going to be giving his statement soon, i want you guys to watch behind the glass."

Both girls nodded and followed Lin into a small room with a big glass window in the middle of the wall.

After a few minutes Mako appeared behind the window, his hands were still cuffed behind his back as he took a seat across from another agent.

"Lets get you a bit more comfortable shall we?" the agent said as he released the cuffs from Mako's wrists.

Mako rubbed his painful wrists, and looked at the men.

"Mako can you tell me what you were doing at the Sato mansion this morning?"

" I was afraid that something had happened to my girlfriend"

"And why was that?"

"I went to check on her fridays but she wasend home, neither the day after, so i stayed outside the garden until i saw a white jeep pulling up her the front gates that night, i couldn't see what was happening because i was to far away but when the jeep stayed there the whole night i got worried so i let myself in."

"you stayed at the mansion the whole day and night?"

"NO… i stayed by the mansion two hole days!"

"And how did you let yourself in"

" I…I Made a spare key, i had to turn in my key when we were going through a rough patch two weeks ago, so i made a copy before i gave mine back"

Asami couldn't belief what she was hearing, she was shocked at the thought of her ex watching her house for two whole days and being able to enter her house whenever he wanted.

"So you let yourself in… than what?"

"i panicked, when i saw all the clothes lying on the ground, i thought she was being raped, so i carefully walked up stairs into her bedroom, and thats when i saw someone els laying in her bed. IN MY SPOT…"

"What went through your mind at that moment?"

" I didn't see Asami so i thought something bad had happend to her, i pulled person out of her bed, and i noticed that it was a girl. Usually i don't hit girls, but i was to angry with the thought that something bad might had happend to Asami, so i punched her."

"Did she fight back"

"At first she didn't,… if i didn't knew any better i would say she was still sleeping. But after a few punches she grabbed my fist and thats when she fought back. It only took a few seconds before i flew off her and she was on top, beating the shit out of me."

Korra grinned at the last part of statement, she felt a little proud that he admitted his loss in battle.

"So… a _girl…_ beat the shit out of you?"

"SHE was no girl!… Well she was… but she hits like a men! She lifted me up and choked me with one hand!… ONE hand!" Mako waved his arms up in the air.

Korra's grin only grew wider at the scene she was watching behind the window, Asami noticed and quickly jabbed her elbow in her ribs.

"OEF… " Korra said and quickly regained a more serious composure.

"So what happend next" The agents asked.

"She dropped me so i fell on the ground. I got angry and thats where i lost control, i kicked her sos he fell down, i got on top of her and placed my knife on her throat."

"Why did you have a knife with you in the first place"

"I always have it with me, when you grow up on the streets it's a life saver."

"Where you planing to cut her throat?"

"i was seriously thinking about it…, but i didn't"

"What stopped you"

"My girlfriend did, she wants to be with me, and i know if i did it… … We could never be together." he looked down at his hands. "i never ment for this to happen, i just wanted to protect her, i want her to be happy…with me…but the next thing i knew she trapped me and pinned my arm behind my back"

"Did that upset you?"

"Did that upset me…? Did that UPSET ME!… OF COURSE IT UPSETS ME! My own girlfriend trapped me in her LIES!… And now im here!"

Mako kept raging at the agent, it didn't take long before two other agent pinned him down on the table and cuffed him again. He struggled while they dragged him outside the room.

"How manny years?" Asami said still looking out the window.

"How manny years what?" Lin asked looking at her with crossed arms.

"HOW manny year can he get for the stunt he pulled today"

"12 years max, maybe 10 with good behavior."

" Bolin is never going to forgive me" Asami pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers.

" He just made a mistake… he cant go to jail for 10 YEARS! he just needs help…"

Asami looked at Lin "I want to drop my charges against him"

Korra's eyes grew wide," _is she serious"_ she thought.

Asami turned her head when she felt Korra's hand placed on her shoulder.

" look Asami do you think thats wise dicision?… He did try to kill me you know. Besides what if i wasn't there… and you where the one with the knife pointing at your throat?"

Asami took a deep breath before she answered. "Korra i know what he did, but i KNOW him… and this isn't him he is sick and he needs mental help… not jail."

Korra took a deep breath and nodded, she looked at Lin, "Im dropping my charges, if you make sure he will be under surveillance for the next couple years."

Lin nodded " we can make him check in every week at the station to monitor his behavior, he will be provided with a therapist and he will have to go to a mental support group."

Asami nodded and grabbed Korra's hand "Thank you" she said and smiled "I know this must be hard for you…" Korra gave her a small kiss on the lips "i hope you know what you're doing… i trust you".

It didn't take long before they where both standing outside, they walked back to the jeep and asami unlocked the doors.

They drove back to the Sato mansion in silence neither one of them knowing how to break it.

"So… about that date… Are you free next week?" Korra finally managed to say.

"Im sure i can get in some spare time in my busy schedule, what did you have in mind?"

"Dinner… my threat…"

Asami smiled "dresscode?"

" the dresscode is black tie and gala" Korra smirked as they drove up the estate.

Asami got out and korra quickly switched over to the drivers seat. She pulled down her window and asami leaned in " Wednesday night.. ill pick you up at 9:00 P.M " Korra said giving a small passionate kiss, Asami deepened it by slipping her tongue inside.

Asami broke the kiss when she felt herself loosing control of her body" call me?"

She said as she walked towards the door.

Korra growled as she watched Asami sway her hips with every step she took.

"That girl is gonna be the death of me" she said and drove away from the estate.


	22. Chapter 22

**_** Asami's mansion **_**

The doorbel rang and asami laid down the blueprints she was working on.

She walked over to the door and opened up, Asami was surprised as Bolin pulled her in to a big hug. "O my god! i was so worried! Are you okay?… Where is Korra?… Did he hurt you?" Opal said as she looked at asami with a worried expression.

"I..Im fine Ope, no he didn't hurt me, and Korra is at her apartment… let go inside and ill make you guys some thee" Asami said as she tried to break free from the crushing hug her friend gave her.

They walked to the kitchen and Asami made them all some thee before they all sat down on the kitchen table.

"I'am so sorry asami i didn't know he would be capable of such a thing" bolin said with the saddest look on his face.

"Its okay Bo, he will be all right, Korra and i dropped the charges and he will go into therapy"

"You dropped the charges?!… But Asami… he almost killed Korra" Opal said with a confused face.

"He could get 12 years Ope… i could not live with my self if i went through with that"

Bolin looked at her with tears in his eyes, and sniffed his nose "thank you…" he said with a sad smile on his face.

Asami grabbed his hand from across the table. " you know… i think we should all get some noodles at Narook's to lighten up the mood,… like old times." Asami said with a smile.

"Thats a great idea" Opal said and rubbed Bolins shoulder to calm him.

Bolin nodded but couldn't hold back the tears and started to sob in the crook of Opal's nek.

After a good ten minutes of crying he calmed down and he smiled "Im sorry" he said as he whipped a tears from his face.

"It's ok,… when your ready we can go" Asami said.

Bolin nodded and got up „ im ready… lets go im starving… crying makes me hungry" he said with a sheepish grin on his face.

They all laughed at that comment and got up, Asami closed the front door behind her and walked to Opal's car that was parked at the front door.

They all got in and drove away from the Estate on their way to Narook's noodles for some old time authentic water tribe noodles.

* * *

 ** _** Korra's apartment **_**

Korra opened the door from her apartment and walked inside, Kuvira was sitting on the kitchen table reading some gossip magazine and was eating a bowl of cereal.

She looked up and raised her eyebrow "What happend to you?… Your face looks allot better than when you dropt me of last night." She joked and put another spoon of cereal in her mouth.

Korra rolled her eyes and pulled out a seat, across from the great uniter.

" there was a little incident this morning with her ex-boyfriend, i spend most of my morning on the police station. "

Kuvira refilled her bowl with cereal and shoved it to Korra " Umi is not going to be happy about this you know that right". Korra scooped up a big spoon of cereal and put it in her mouth."hmmpf…tell me about it…"

"Oh yeh before i forget your two o'lock is here, she is waiting in your bedroom" This comment made Korra sputter out her food all over the kitchen table. " shit!… i totally forgot about that"

Kuvira raised her eyebrow " well this is new… you never forget about your sex dates"

"they… are NOT just sex dates"

"really… did you do anything els besides having sex with them"

"well no… but this will be definitely the first time"

Kuvira laughed and got up, "ye keep telling yourself that… im going to Baatar for a wile, can you pick me up before going to the rehearsal?… oh and keep it down will ya… i don't want to have another complain from the neighbors like last time."

korra rolled her eyes and got up " fine ill pick you up, and don't worry about that because im going to send her away right now"

"Good luck with that" Kuvira said as she walked to the front door and closed it behind her.

Korra walked over to the room she took a deep breath before she opened the door and walked inside.

"Well hello there my avatar, it took you long enough" the beautiful blond girl said who was laying on her bed. She was only wearing a black lingerie outfit with charatels attached to black lace stockings. Korra jaw dropped to the ground as her eyes where roaming over every part of the girls body.

The girl got of the bed and swayed her hips as she started to walked over. "E-Ember I…I…" Korra stuttered trying to make out a complete sentence. "Sssst… don't talk" The girl whispered in Korra's ear before she took her earlobe in her mouth and gave a small teasing bite. She hooked her index finger in top top of korra's tnaktop and pulled the avatar towards the bed. Korra's mind started to fog up as she felt a familiar pulls running down her spine. The girl started tracing small kisses from her jawline tills he reached Korra's lips. She gave a small kiss on the avatars lips before she sucked in her lower lip and nibbled softly on the tender flesh. Korra couldn't help it as a small moan escaped her mouth, she quickly grabbed the girl by her hips and pulled her in closer.

A small moment of clarity shot through Korra mind and she pulled away, her heart was beating rapidly in her chest, and she was breathing heavily. "E-Ember…Stop…I..I" She couldn't finish her sentence as the girl crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss, Ember's tongue brushing against her lips, without hesitation Korra pardoned her lips and let the girls tongue explore every inch of her mouth.

The fog became thicker with each second that passed, her body heat was rising and she could feel her boxer shorts getting damped.

The girl took a more firm hold of Korra's tank top and layer back down on the bed pulling the avatar with her.

Ember quickly unbuttoned her baggy jeans and pulled down the zipper, before she let her hand slip inside her boxershorts.

Ember broke up the kiss, she buried her head in the croock of the avatars neck and sucked and nibbled the flesh underneath. The avatar growled when she started to make slow teasing circles around her clit.

"hmm… baby you're so wet" she whispered. Korra started to sweat trying to regain controle of her body which only got harder as the girl slipped her fingers inside of her. She growled as the girl pumped her fingers in and out in a steady phase, Korra's whole body was shaking and with all her strength she pushed herself of the bed, making the girls fingers slip out of her. She was panting heavily, her body was shaking, she bended over and rested her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. "E-Ember… i can't… I…Im Sorry"

The girl raised her brow "well this is new" she said, and leaned back on her elbows.

Korra's heartbeat started to slow down and she stood up straight. " im sorry but you have to go"

The girl first looked confused, but confusion was soon replaced with a grin that spread across her face.

"Are you sure?" she said and opened up her legs, Korra had full view of the damp panties the girl was wearing. She swallowed hard, she could feel her core pulsing when the girl slipped her hand inside her panties and started to mastrubate in front of her. "Ahh...hmmm… fuck… im so wet" she moaned and leaned her head back.

" agh… hmm..… avatar… i need you to fuck me…" the moaned as she fastened her phase. There was something in the way she said it, the way she called her. Korra took a deep breath and closed the button of her jeans. " Im sorry i have to go… you know the way out." Korra turned around and left the bedroom.

"Wait what! are you kidding me!… Come back… im not done with you!…" the girl screamed form behind the bedroom door. Korra couldn't care less she walked out of the front door and closed it behind her.

* * *

 _ **What did you**_ _ **except she**_ _ **is a stripper for christ sake, hehe they are**_ _ **bound**_ _ **to be naughty! :P and i can tell you that its just the start please**_ _ **don't**_ _ **hate me :P**_

 ** _don't forget to leave a review with your thoughts!_**


	23. Chapter 23

**chapter 23**

* * *

Korra closed the front door and left the apartment. With a quick phase she walked to her car as a flash of light caught her attention. She looked up and quickly spotted the source. At the other side of the street stood a slender guy with a camera, and was taking multiple pictures of her, Korra's mood went from bad to worse, but at this point she couldn't care less she growled and got inside her car. Korra closed the door and took a deep breath. She placed her forehead on her steering weel and closed her eyes, She counted to five and released the breath she was holding. She was still a bit shaking, and the throbbing between her legs hadn't settled down yet.

" _Im such an idiot! … How can i forget Ember like that"_ she thought.

It took her about five minutes before her body started to lose its arousal from earlier, and she was thankful for it. She started the car and drove away her toughest drifting of in the process.

* * *

 ** _**flashback**_**

It took 30 minutes before Korra stopped sobbing in her own arms, she pushed herself up and snift back her tears."fine…you wanna leave… let me help you with your stuff" she mumbled to herself.

She took the baseball bat that was standing in the corner of the hallway closest, and walked over to the living room.

She took out her phone and plugged it in the docking station. She opened up the volume to max capacity and pressed play. She took a seat on te couch, placed the bat between her legs and rested her forearms on top of it. Her face held no expression as she took in her surroundings. The music started to blast trough the speakers and she kept staring blankly ahead. _"Go ahead just leave, can't hold you, you're free,You take all these things, if they mean so much to you, I gave you your dreams, 'cause you meant the world ,So did I deserve to be left here hurt, You think I don't know you're out of control, I ended up finding all of this from my boy's, Girl, you're stone cold, you say it ain't so, You already know I'm not attached to material"_

She got op swung the baseball bat in circles before she took a grip with both hands, she gave a good wing, and the vase with flower that was standing on the table shattered in a thousand peaces across the floor.

 _"_ _I'd give it all up but I'm takin' back my love , I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love , I've given you too much but I'm takin' back my love , I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love, my love  
My love.."_

It didn't take long before the whole living room was trashed up, every photo that was hanging on the wall, the tv, even the glass salon table was completely destroyed.

Slowly she walked over to the kitchen, there were still some dirty dishes laying on the counter. Korra walked over to the fridge, her eyes drawn to the pictures that where pressed against the door by little magnets. She took the picture from the fridge and kept looking at it. On the picture she was holding Michel around her waist both smiling at the white puppy that Michel was carrying in her arms. A thousand thoughts rushed trough her mind, of course she already took the dog with her, she probably planned this far ahead. The thought of that made Korra only angrier _" What did I do, to give us the cue, I'm just confused as I stand here and look at you. From head to feet, all that's not me, Go ahead, keep the keys, that's not what I need from you. You think that you know, you've made yourself cold, How could you believe them over me, I'm your girl, You're out of control, how could you let go, Don't you know I'm not attached to material "_

She closed her eyes and clenched her fist, the picture creasing up inside it. She dropped the bat on the ground, with one big sweep of her hands all the dishes flew of the counter. Her heart was pumping in her chest, she was breathing heavily, anger and hurt was all she could feel at that moment. She clenched her fist, swinging her whole body behind the punch before it made contact with the refrigerator. The flesh of her knuckles split open when it made contact with the metal door, but couldn't care less, she took a hold of the fridge with both hands, and pulled it to the side. The sound of breaking glass coming from within as it hit the ground with a loud bang. Milk was seeping out from under the door, leaving a white puddle on the floor. _" I'd give it all up but I'm takin' back my love , I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love , I've given you too much but I'm takin' back my love , I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love, my love  
My love.."_

Korra ended up in the bedroom, blood was dripping down her hand leaving a trail behind her. She took a hold of the closet door and broke it of, she tossed it to the ground and looked inside. She ripped out all of Michel's clothes she could find and tossed it on the bed. she took all the edges of the bed sheets and pulled them together, and swung it over her shoulder like a backpack. Korra slowly walked back into the kitchen and turned on the stove. A small flame flickered on and she hung the sheets above it. The moment it caught on fire she opened the kitchen window and tossed it out on the streets. _" I'd give it all up but I'm takin' back my love , I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love , I've given you too much but I'm takin' back my love , I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love, my love  
My love.."_ The song didn't had the time to finish as the sound of sirens where already coming in fast. she walked over to the docking station plugged out her phone, and made her way towards the front door. She grabbed her car keys and jacket and closed the door behind her. Quickly got in her car started the engine and drove away.

* * *

 ** _**end of flashback**_**

Korra's fight with mako brought up allot of suppressed memories, Korra tried to shove it aside but it kept repeating inside her head." _this isn't you no more… you changed"_ she repeated to herself inside her head. The way she lost control of herself inside her anger, the way she couldn't stop when she got the upper hand. The emptiness she felt when she gave in to her rage, came rising up again after such a long time. Korra knew what she had to do, never was she going back to that phase of her life again. " _anger does not control your actions… let go of your fear… that fight is in the past"_

These words she kept repeating inside her brain, until she reached her destination.

* * *

 _ **Yes she clearly has some anger management**_ ** _issues... is that gonna be a problem later on?:)_**

 ** _oh the song is enrique englesias -taking back my love;) hope you guys enjoy plz leave a review with your thoughts;)_**


	24. Chapter 24

Korra parked her car at the docks and waited for the ferry to arrive.

She hasn't bin to air temple island in a long time, which was a good thing, but now something has changed she needed guidance and fast, before things got out of hand, her body was shaking and she couldn't stop the trembling in her hands.

The ferry ride was only 15 minutes, but it felt like hours had past when the boat docked at the island. She made her way to the house and already noticed a hand full of people where meditating in the meditation pavilion.

She opened the wooden doors of the temple and made her way to the dining area.

The moment she walked inside she found who she was looking for. A bold man with a pointy beard looked up from his plate with a confused look on his face.

"hey… Tenzin… i was kinda looking for you" Korra made an awkward smile and rubbed the back of her neck.

Tenzin got up from the table and walked over "Korra is everything all right?… you know our session isn't until next week right?" He placed his hand on her shoulder and looked at her with a worried look in his eyes.

It didn't take long before he noticed the damage that was dealt to her face this morning and the trembling of her body.

"Lets go to my office… shall we?" Korra took a deep breath and looked at the ground before she nodded in agreement.

Tenzin's wrapped his hand around her shoulder and guided her down the hallway.

The office was just like she remembered there wasn't allot in furniture in the room, accept for a desk, a file cabinet and a long couch that was placed in the middle of the room. "why don't you lie down so we can start" Korra nodded and did what she was told.

Tenzin pulled up his desk chair next to her, he walked over to a file cabinet and took out one of the files.

He took a seat and pulled out a notebook from inside the file.

" Ok take your time and start from the beginning " he said crossing his legs to get comfortable.

Korra took a deep breath and began her story. She told him about the night she met Asami, the after party and the day at the beach. Tenzin didn't say much and was just scrabbling things down on a peace of paper, until she told him she played on her guitar. Tenzin looked up from the notebook "you played ?"

"yes… i played because she asked me to" he nodded and continues scrabbling in his notebook.

She continues her story telling about her night she had and what happend this morning, and the incident she had with Ember before she came here. After an hour she finally stopped talking and looked at tenzin." i've never felt like this before and i don't know what to do" She said waving her hard up in the air.

"Korra… admitting your fears is the frist and most difficult step in overcoming them. The first time you came here you were a mess, you trashed up your room multiple times in your… outbursts, attacked my employees multiple times, and had sex with multiple patients that were staying on this island. It might took a long time _but_ everyday got a bit better. You've bin discharged from this island for some time now and you showed up for every appointment sins."

Tenzin took a deep breath and looked at her.

"Now we know that in your case having sexual intercourse usually suppresses the state of anxiety. But the fight you had this morning was a trigger for the state you're currently in right now. The moment you denied yourself from your release with…" he looked down on his notebook " Ember… only increased your frustration, thats why you cant stop shaking. i can give you something to calm the body but i advice you to meditate to also calm your mind"

Korra growled" argh.. i fucking hate meditating" She crossed her arms but knew if she didn't do something she could not function properly. " Ok.. give me those damn pills and ill go in the mediation pavilion." Tenzin nodded and got up to his desk, he opened a drawer and pulled out some subscription medication." Take one of these whenever your body shows signs of shaking or trembling like you have now." He threw her the bottle and she caught it in her hand. She nodded got up and was on her way to exit the door "oh and Korra…i know you're scared about Asami beging one of the triggers, but i don't think she is… it was just bad luck you had this morning and i think she might be good for you. i know how you cope with your anxiety in a… unusual way…but if you want to have a shot with her, you have to stop having sex with everything that moves… try something els… wright down your thoughts on paper." Korra stood still to let the words sink, she was surprised how direct Tenzin could be sometime "…you want me to start writing on new songs do you" she said looking at the doorknob she was holding. "it might clear up your thoughts thats all im saying… be patient Korra everything will be all right"

* * *

Korra didn't want to admit it but the meditation and the pills she got from Tenzin clearly did its job.

The trembling of her body and hands stopped and she felt allot better than when she arrived. The sun was already going down and she almost forgot she still had to pick up Kuvira.

She quickly drove over to Bataar's apartments and the dancer was already waiting outside.

"you are late.." She said as she got in.

"Ye sorry about that… i had a emergency counseling session with tenzin"

Kuvira got a worried look on her face " are you ok… do you need me to… you know… calm you down?"

Korra knew her friend was doing her a favor, she knew all to well what happend when Korra didn't get some when she needed, so it would be better to avoid that kind of situations.

"nah… im fine, Tenzin gave me some new prescription drugs and i meditated for some hours"

"Good because i don't think i would be able to dance if i went for another round"

Korra rolled her eyes and smirked " so it was that rough uh…"

"shut up.. i don't wanna talk about it" Kuvira crossed her arms.

They both set in a comfortable silence as they made there way to the mansion.

* * *

 **ill let your mind wrap around this little chapter for a while before im clearing up the confusion in the next one/.. the next chapter will be a recap from Korra 1 month after her breakup with Michel;) i hope you like it and please leave a review with your thoughts about this chapter...**

 **yes you can say Korra is a like 50 shades of fucked up;)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello sorry it took a while for me to update, had a busy week, i made this chapter a bit longer than i usually do to make it up to you guys :)**

 **so lets take a look at Korra's past, right after the break up up till when she gets released from air temple island.**

 **after this we will get back to asami also;) i hope you like it don't forget to leave a review;)**

* * *

 ** _2 hours after the breakup_**

Kuvira was in the middle of a Call of Duty death mach when she heard three hard nocks on the door.

She was just having a kill streak and wasn't planning to lose her advantage. She growled when another set of nocks hit the door even louder than before. She let herself die and tossed the remote controller on the table. She walked to the door and opened it "What do you want?" Korra was standing in front of her with a blank expression on her face "i screwed up… and destroyed my house" was all she said.

Kuvira raised her brow and sighed " come in and go sit at the kitchen table, i don't want you bleeding all over my floor" Korra nodded and stept inside.

She walked over to the kitchen table and took a seat, Kuvira disappeared but came back a few minutes later with a first aid kit.

She pulled up a seat next to Korra and opened the box "so… are you going to tell me what happend?" She said and took out some bandages.

"mpff…my girlfriend _left_ me for someone els, i lost it and broke down the house and burned her clothes in the proces." Korra muttered.

Kuvira took Korra's hand and looked at it " so you got somewhere to stay the night?"

"no, i was just going to stay at a Ho…SHIT! That hurts!.."Korra said as Kuvira pored some alcohol over her busted knuckles.

"Don't worry you can stay here until you find a more permanent solution" Kuvira said as she patched up Korra's hand.

* * *

 ** _3 weeks after breakup_**

Kuvira's house wasn't big so Korra slept most of the past thee weeks on Kuvira's couch. After work she usually stayed away all night, and returned the morning after.

Korra tried to contact Michel leaving several text messages and calls ,But hadn't heard anything from her sins the girl left her.

It was midday and Korra was searching for a new apartment. It didn't take long before she found a

nice apartment near the beach. Korra always liked to be near the water, it made her feel comfortable and relaxed.

It was very spacious, it had three big bedrooms, either of them with their own bathroom, a large kitchen, bar and had its own outside pool on the balcony. She looked at the price and tapped her fingers on the table. It wasn't something she could afford on her own right now. She only worked at the mansion for some months now and used the money to pay of her college loans.

"Hey kuv come here for a second"

Kuvira looked up from the couch and took off her headphones "what?"

"Come here i have to show you something"

Kuvira sighted and walked over to look at the screen.

" Look at this, what do you think?" Korra said pointing her finger at the screen in front of her.

" Its nice, but how are you going to afford it?"

" Well i was kinda hoping you would wanna move with me, it has three bedrooms either with their own bathroom. It has ocean view and an outside pool on the balcony " Korra said looking up at Kuvira.

Kuvira took a seat and crossed her arms " And you're sure you wanna share it with me… you only know me for what like 8 moths?"

"Well you're basically my only friend… _with_ money that can afford a place like that. Besides i think we both can use some company"

Kuvira rubbed her chin with her fingers and looked at Korra " well its easier to get laid when you have a apartment like that … and im basically kinda sick of this place anyway… im in… Lets do it!"

Korra grinned "i knew you would like it "

* * *

 ** _2 months after the breakup_**

Korra and Kuvira settled in the new house just fine, Kuvira had the master bedroom, but Korra didn't mind, Kuvira did pay the most anyway.

Even dough Korra had broken up with Michel she kept trying to text her multiple times a week, but she never got an anser.

It was a lazy monday like usual, both girls didn't have a rehearsal until wednesday and weren't planing to leave the house anytime soon.

"Hey Korra we're out of beer" Kuvira said and closed the door of the fridge.

"So.. go buy some" Korra was laying on the couch watching a dumb old fashion action movie.

" It's your turn to do the groceries, i did it last time, besides im also cooking today."

Korra growled and got of the couch"mpff… fine im going already"

" there is a note on the table, oh and take some milk with you wile your at it"

Korra took the note, waved her hand up and closed the door behind her.

There was a supermarket just a few blocks away from the apartment, Korra quickly parked the car and went inside.

She was walking trough the aisles grabbing the stuff she needed. She almost completed the list Kuvira gave her, but thats when she heard a familiar laugh coming from around the corner.

She recognized it immediately, a thousand thoughts rushed trough her mind. She wanted to walk away,but she wasn't able to move, it felt like her body was frozen in place.

When the laughter came closer Korra shut her eyes and grind her teeth, She wanted to disappear as fast as she could but it was to late.

"Korra?" a voice said from behind.

"Korra what are you doing here?"

Korra didn't wanna turn around all she wanted was to get away from there. She couldn't face her, not what she did to the apartment.

She started walking towards the register but got stopped when a hand pulled her on her shoulder.

"Korra Stop… we need to talk"

She could not believe what she was hearing her eyes shot open and her anger started boiling inside of her.

"Talk… you wanna _talk_ " Korra turned around and looked straight into Michels eyes. " im trying to _talk_ to you for 2 months… And NOW you wanna talk!" Korra razed her voice and slammed her fist into the grocery shelf, making some cans of beans drop to the floor.

"I..I.." the girl muttered puling back her hand, she was frightened by the sudden display of aggression that came from the dancer.

"you know _what_ Michel… you wanna talk fine lets _talk_ …" Korra stept in closer into Michels personal space.

Michel took a step back, she always knew Korra had a temper, but she never laid a hand on her. But after she returned to a trashed up apartment, she saw wat the girl was capable of, and with the way she was behaving right now she wasn't so sure.

Michel took a deep breath " look im sorry things had to go this way, i know its hard for you to cope with your feelings. I really loved you Korra, and i hope we can still be friends again, like old times."

The words felt like poison stinging with every word she said. Korra started to breath heavily " you _loved_ me… you want us to be … _friends_ … How can you say that, I was trying to build us a great life, but you never gave me a _fucking_ chance.

You are mad because a girl kissed me… while you're the one _fucking_ around with that cheap as CUNT from Starbucks!" Korra's face was filled with aggression stepping forward, again entering Michel's personal space. "you want us to be friends… well news flash!… We where NEVER friends Michel… i liked you, i FUCKED you… i even loved you… but WE where _never_ friends… now GO… run back to that _skank_ of yours. YOU INSOLENT little BI…" Korra couldn't finish her sentence as Michel's open hand struck her in her face. Korra was shocked, Michel never hit her before.

"Don't you _dare_ talk to me like that, or to my girlfriend for that matter. You seriously need some help, you can pick up the rest of your stuff tomorrow, i want your shit out of my apartment, and that will be all" with that said Michel turned around and walked away.

Korra watched her as the girl from before wrapped her arm around her shoulder and guided her away.

Tears started to build up in Korra's eyes, and bit her lip to hold them back. She wanted to leave as as fast as she could,she quickly payed for the groceries and drove back to the house.

She walked trough the door dropped the bag on the floor, she phased around the room before she kicked the chair of the kitchen table, making it fly across the room.

"What happend..?" Kuvira said as she came out of her bedroom.

Korra couldn't Anser, rage was still building up inside of her. She could not help it she needed to release it, she grabbed the table and flipped it over. Her vision started to cloud up letting anger taking over control. Korra was just reaching for the tv as she felt to arms wrap around her.

"Hey calm down Jesus christ… you're going to break down the whole apartment if you keep it unlike this"

Korra tried to break out of dancers grip, but she was to strong. It took a minute before Korra felled to her knees arms still wrapped around her. She was panting heavily, and her hearth was pounding in her chest.

"I got you… don't worry… ssshh… it's ok… i got you."

Korra relaxed her body and started sobbing, Kuvira sat herself down and pulled her in for a hug, Korra buried her head in the crook of her neck and they stayed like that for some hours.

* * *

 ** _6 months after breakup_**

Korra was completely broken, the only thing that seemed to comfort her was alcohol, and lots of sex. After a while it became a routine, Working at the mansion, get drunk and come home with a girl, fuck them so hard their minds went blank, and kick them out of the apartment in the morning.

When she felt down, she either had more sex, alcohol or played on the guitar Michel gave her.

It became a rater serious problem when it became more of an addiction, Korra started seeing girls every day, and when she didn't, she completely fell apart, memories of Michel floating to the surface, hate, anger, hurt and guilt made her lose her mind. She would get anxious and aggressive breaking all kinds of stuff in the house.

Kuvira didn't know how to help her, she could see her friend was slipping down the drain.

Korra had another bad day, the girl that was supposed to come over had canceled, and Korra was already loosing her mind.

"You have to calm down… it looks like your on drugs right now" Kuvira said as she watched her friend phasing around the house.

"Fuck.. Fuck..Fuck" Her hands where shaking and she clenched her fists trying to stop the trembling.

Korra was already looking for stuff to punch her fists in, when a hand griped her wrist.

Korra looked at the hand and trying to pull herself loose but the grip tightened even more. She shoot an angry look at Kuvira.

"Look… this is really getting out of hand, you really need to get some help, Im sick and tired of your sad depressive singing. Now im _not_ going to let you trash up the apartment again. So i decided you can use… _me_ … BUT you seriously going to look for a therapist after we're done."

It took a while for the words where sinking in, she couldn't believe what her friend was saying, was she really giving herself to her?

She met Kuvira's eyes and saw no doubt behind it, they stood there for some seconds before Korra nodded never keeping her eyes of the dancer.

Kuvira let go of her wrist and cupped the back of Korra's neck with her hand, pulling her into a heated kiss, Korra didn't hesitate to pull her in deeper, pressing her tongue against the Great unites lips. Kuvira, immediately pardoned her lips to let her in. Her hands took a firm grip on Kuvira's hips and pushed her against the wall, making the taller girl release a small moan inside her mouth.

They where both panting heavily, heat started to fill the room. Korra was surprised when the great uniter took a firm grip on her shirt and turned them around, pinning korra against the wall as she trailed kisses along her jawline.

Korra's pride and dominant behavior wasn't willing to submit to the hands of the great uniter, it simply wasn't inside her nature. She took a hold of Kuvira's butt and lifted her up, kuvira wrapped her legs around the avatars waist and let her get carried towards the avatars bedroom.

After a good half hour of power struggle Korra had her way with the great uniter, letting out all her frustrations an anxiety that haunted her all day.

" Kuvira got out the bed and retrieved her scattered close on the floor " im serious Korra, get up right now and look for a therapist" she said and pulled up her sweatpants.

Korra growled and buried her face in the pillow, " arg… fine " she muttered and got up from the bed.

* * *

 ** _8 months_**

Korra kept her promise to the great uniter and found herself a therapist, it wasn't far from where she lived, just a ferry ride away. In the beginning they decided it was better to let her stay the nights at air temple island, so she would not miss the early morning meditation, she was allowed to leave the island for work, practices and sundays only.

The first few weeks where hell for the avatar, nightmares haunted her in her sleep, drenched in sweat she would wake up in the middle of the night.

Some nights when she woke up, she was aggressive and violent, the people who had the nightshift had to pin her down and sedate her.

She was constantly flirting with the female patients on the island, Korra was a real charmer so most of them let her have her way with them at night. Tenzin got pretty upset when he found out, so he made someone gard her room at night.

After two months things finally got better, the nightmares and flash backs weren't that frequent, and she finally felt like herself again, she didn't had any aggressive outburst for the past month, witch was a big progression.

"Korra you really made a big improved over the last two months, and i think you're ready to leave."

Tenzin said writing her release papers.

Korra's eyes grew wide and a a big smile appeared on her face " A-are you serious… T-thats GREAT, i promise i will not disappoint you."

" Now i want you to go but you have to check in for your concealing sessions once a week"

Tenzin got up and walked over towards Korra handing her the release papers he was holding.

Korra scooped him up in her arms lifting the old man from the ground " thank you tank you tank you tank you! i will not disappoint you i swear." and with that she let him go and dashed out of the room.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN" I'm sorry it took so long to update, just started on a new story Bandida's**

 **But its here! enjoy its a bit longer as usual just to make you guys happy, And oh let me know what you think of this chapter, don't feel shy and leave a review with your thoughts. Its always nice to read some.**

* * *

Asami was poking inside her bowl of noodles, staring absentmindedly inside it swirling her noodles around her chopsticks.

"I'am going to the bathroom" Bolin said and got up and walked away.

"Asami" hearing her name shot her out of her thoughts and looked up "What?" she sad and looked at Opal.

" I asked if you are ok, you look kind of distracted"

"It's just… do you think it will work between Korra and me?"

Opal raised her brow" Wow girl, slow down, you spend one weekend with a stripper and your already head over heals".

"I know I'm going to fast, but she really seams… different, it feels different"

"Well that might do to the fact that she doesn't have a penis"

Asami raised her brow "Really Ope, I'm telling you whats going on in my head and you can only make another penis comment "

"Im sorry, you know, i think you should just have to see how it goes" Opal smiled " but i think you should play more hard to get, you're the CEO of Future fucking industries for fuck sake!"

Asami laughed "Ye i think your right, i should play a little more hard to get."

* * *

 **XXX**

Both Korra and Kuvira arrived at the mansion and made there way inside.

They quickly put on some sweats and a tank top before they made their way to the stage.

Umi was already waiting for them and smiled. Her smile soon disappeared when she saw Korra's face.

"What did you do!" She asked in a sharp tone.

"Somebody attacked me, landed in some punches" Korra said rubbing the back of her neck.

Umi pinched the bridge of her nose and sighted " I'm running a business here Korra, i cant have my best girls looking like shit. It might scare away the customers. Don't let it happen again"

She looked up at both girls "Anyway i have some news, both you girls will train for single performances."

"Why? We always perform together, and it works just fine" Korra said.

"You will stray performing together, but if one of you falls out, the show must go one. It's just a insurance policy." She handed both girl a sheet of paper "now chop,chop, lets get to work"

* * *

 **XXX**

It was monday afternoon and Asami was at work, she tried her best to concentrate on the papers in front of her, but her mind kept wondering to Korra.

Her lips tracing kisses long side her neck, her hands roaming every inch of her body, her tongue making its way down her sex, sending unending jolts of pleasure down her spine.

"Fuck!.." She said and leaned her elbows on her desk, cupping her face in both hands.

Asami pulled out her phone and looked through her contacts, She stopped and Korra and pressed call.

The phone ringed a few times, before she hung up. "Asami you have to play hard to get" she muttered to herself and placed the phone away.

She started looking at the blue prints again, until her phone started to ring.

She blushed as Korra's name popped up on the screen.

Asami waited a few more second's before she accepted the call "Hello?"

 _"_ _Hey you called?"_ Korra said on the other side of the line.

"Yes i was wondering if you where busy right now?"

Asami face palmed herself " _well done Asami, playing hard to get"_ she thought

" _Right now… no not really, i can come over if you want, maybe eat some lunch together?"_

"Lunch would be great, ill text to the address"

"C _ool ill be their in 30 minutes"_

 _"_ _O_ k ill see you than, bye"

 _"_ _Bye beautifull"_

Asami ended the call and started to blush, she quickly pushed a button on her desk phone.

"Yes Miss Sato?"

"Hello Izzy can you please cancel my appointments up until 3?"

"No problem Miss Sato, is their anything els you like me to do?"

"No thank you Izzi that will be all"

* * *

 **XXX**

Korra entered the future industries building and walked up to the desk " Im looking for Asami?"

"And your name is?" the man said behind the desk. "Korra"

The men looked at his computer screen,it took a few seconds before he looked back at her " She will be on the 42 floor"

Korra nodded and made her way to the elevator, she pushed the button and before long the doors opened.

She got inside and looked at the panel in front of her, " _figures,"_ she thought and pressed the last button on the panel.

The elevator made its way to the top floor and Korra got out, she walked over towards another desk.

Somehow she noticed the girls started to blush when she came closer.

" _Hmm… i think i have seen her before"_ she thought as she stopped in front of her.

"Hi can i help you korra?" The girl said behind the desk.

 _"_ _Yep she knows me… but i don't remember her"_

"Uhm.. hey…" korra looked at the small nameplate on the girls blouse"Izzy… Im looking for Asami, have you seen her around?"

The girl got up from behind her desk and walked over to Korra, Korra swallowed back a lomb at the sight in front of her. The girl was wearing a black skirt and a white blows that was buttoned up just passed her breast, showing a nice cleavage.

"uhm…i-i…" Korra muttered as the girl stopped in front of her and placed her hand on Korra's shoulders.

Korra's body stiffened as the girl trailed her hand down her chest, down her abs and grabbed a hold on her crouch.

"Hmm… it has bin a long time Korra" she said in a seductive way. She leaned closer next to the dancer ear "when your done with your appointment, maybe we can have some fun after"

She leaned back and took back her hand, but squeezed one more time in Korra's sex, making a soft moan escape the Avatars mouth.

"She is in the last door to the left" Izzy said and walked back to her desk. Korra swallowed and quickly made her way to the office.

She opened the door and closed it behind her, she dropped the food and placed both hands against the door. Her hearth was beating rapidly inside her chest and she panted heavily.

"Korra… Are you okay?" Asami said with a concerned tone in her voice.

"Y-yes… I'm fine" Korra muttered, she already noticed the shaking of her hands.

Asami got up from her chair and walked over to the dancer. She placed her hand on Korra's shoulder and Korra looked up "lets eat shall we?"

Korra took a deep breath and bended down to get the bag of food from the floor.

They both walked over to the desk and sat down.

Korra was sitting across from Asami, as Korra tried to unpack the food, asami noticed Korra's body made small shivers.

She looked at Korra's hands who where shaking so bad she wasn't able to open the knot of the plastic bag.

"Korra, why are you shaking like that?"

"I-i…" Korra was trying to come up with a sentence but her mind kept repeating the words of Izzy inside her head.

"You can be honest with me, don't worry i wont go anywhere" Asami said and she placed her hand onto of Korra's

"I j-just… i need t-to…" she quickly searched inside her pocket, than she remembers she left the medicine inside her car."fuck!"

Asami raised her eyebrow " you need to fuck?"

"N-no.. i- i mean y-yes… i mean n-no" Korra mind completely went into overdrive, she grabbed the desk and squeezed so hard her knuckles turned white.

Asami got up from her chair and walked over, she placed her palm an Korra's cheek and pressed her lips against Korra's ear.

"If you want to fuck me why didn't you say so" Asami said sucking Korra's earlobe.

Asami knew full well Korra wasn't in a state to answer right now, so she hoped sex would probably calm her down.

Korra quickly shoved al the content of Asami's desk, took a hold of the heiresses hips and placed her between her legs.

Korra lips quickly met Asami's pulling her in a eager kiss, Asami pardoned her lips, letting the avatar's tong slip inside her mouth.

Korra could feel the tension between her legs rising, she pulled Asami closer to her and started to grind against asami's core.

Asami let out a soft moan inside her mouth, she broke the kiss and placed her head inside the crook of Korra's neck, kissing, and sucking the tan flesh with her mouth.

Korra groaned load, her hands reached the hem of asami's skirt and pulled it up, she quickly started rubbing Asami's clit who was still hidden underneath the peace of farbic.

Asami started panting, each circle the avatar made, sent a shock of pleasure down her core.

"p-please, Korra s-stop Teasing" Asami muttered.

Korra only groaned, she quickly pulled the panties aside and slipped two fingers inside her moister folds.

She started pumping her fingers in a hard but steady rhythm, Asami wrapped her legs around The avatars waist trying to pull her in closer.

"A-ah…a-ah… h-how can you be s-so good at t-this" Asami moaned, she could already feel her climax coming in fast.

Asami pulled Korra into another passionate kiss, but quickly broke it, as she tried to catch her breath." A-asami… y-you're s-so beautiful…" Korra said panting heavily.

"A-ah… fuck!… i-im so c-close!" Asami moaned, these words made Korra quicken her thrusts, curling her finger inside her, hitting her front wall with every pump she made. Asami started bucking her hips, trying to gain more friction as the palm of the dancers hand pushed onto her clit.

It didn't take long before Korra felt Asami's wall contract around her fingers.

"K-korra!"Asami screamed her name as her climax hit her, Korra slowed down her trust letting Asami ride her orgasm as long as possible.

Asami's was no longer able to support her own weight, and fell limb, she would probably had hit her head on her desk, if it wasn't for two tan, strong arms that wrapped around her in a tight embrace.

When Asami mind started to clear up again she felt herself being laid down on the desk with upmost care.

Before she knew it Korra had removed her panties and her head disappeared between her legs.

Asami moaned load as she felt the southerners tongue made a long stroke, licking up all the fluid, that was still dripping out of her.

She just came down from her orgasm and could already feel the tension building up again.

She quickly threw the southerners baseball cap a side, and grabbed a hand full of chestnut hair, pulling Korra deeper to her core.

Asami started bucking her hips, Korra quickly locked her strong arms around her thighs holding her in place.

Her body trembled with each stroke of that soft, warm tongue and she pushed her head back.

Korra dug her tongue need inside , and Asami could hear the southerner moan in delight.

Korra suddenly sucked on her swollen clot like her life depended on it.

The CEO cried out Korra's name as the full force of her climax hit her. Her entire body was shuddering while her high slowly subsided and she twitched with each soft stroke up until Korra released her from her powerful grip. The dancer pulled Asami's skirt back down, and looked at the heiress.

Blue eyes met green and pulled the older woman towards her. the southerner locked their lips together in a slow but passionate kiss, "Thank you for that" Korra said as she broke the kiss.

"I think i should be thanking you" Asami smiled and gave another peck on her lips.

Korra lifted Asami up and walked over to the scathed papers on the ground, she placed it back on the desk and took the bag of food of the ground.

"So i just had a lovely meal, but i think we should finish this anyway" she said and placed the bag back on the desk.

Asami chuckled and got of her desk, she walked back to her chair and sat down, she could see the southerner had no trouble opening the knot what so ever.

Korra placed the noodle cup and some chop sticks in front of asami, and took a seat across from her.

Korra opened her cup and started eating."Korra can i ask you something?" Asami said and leaned back in her chair.

"ye, sure what do you want to know"

"Can you tell me what was going on earlier?"

Korra placed down her cup and looked at Asami,"you want the short version or the long one?"

"lets do the short one for now, i only have my schedule cleared until 3"

Korra nodded and sighted there was a long pause before Korra spoke up" I'm hypersexual" Korra said and took another mouth full of noodles.

Asami's eyes grew wide, she expected something big, but not this "y-you mean you…"

"Yes i have a extreme urge for sexual activity's"

"So how often do you… You know need to do it" Asami asked with a blush on her face.

"Well that depends on how i feel, with good days i can manage to stop for a day or two" with bad day's… well lets say 2…3 times a day"

"Can't you do it yourself?" asami curiously asked.

Korra grinned " I wish i could, but unfortunately it doesn't work that way with me."

Asami soon felt a sting of jealousy for leaving Korra yesterday after the encounter she had with Mako "Yesterday did you…"

"No" Korra interrupted "I went to my therapist yesterday, he gave me some pills to stop the trembling. But i forgot to take them today, and it only got worse when you assistant started to seduce me"

Asami was relieved to hear Korra didn't had sex without her.

" Wait what?" Asami said, she didn't know she if she heard the last part correctly.

"Your assistant tried to seduce me, which made it worse" Korra repeated.

Asami quickly pushed the button on her phone

"Yes Miss Sato"

"Izzy you cant take the day off from now on, and don't ever act unprofessional with my client again or you'll be fired"

"Y-yes Miss Sato, it wont happen again, i promise."

She quickly hung up and smiled at Korra" I'm sorry about that, but it wont happen again"

"So how long until you need to… release the tension again?" Asami asked as she carefully picked her words.

"Uhmm.. Korra looked at her watch usually I'm good till around eleven why?"

"I don't know how good your self control is, but i don't like sharing. I see you at eleven at my place."

"S-so you're ok with this?"

"I'am as long as it is with me, and me only." Asami leaned her elbows on her desk "Look i'am really looking forward to know you Korra, and i don't want you to be a fucking mess every time I'm trying to start a conversation. So i think this is the best thing to do. I will clear my schedule twice a day, and i will see you at night around eleven."

Korra's jaw dropped and kept starring at the girl before her

"A-are you sure?" Korra muttered.

"Of course I'm sure" Asami said crossing her legs and took a bite from her noodles.

 _"_ _this girl is gonna be the death of me, well done with playing hard to get "_ Asami taught as tried to stay professional about the strange arrangements she just made.

* * *

 **Again so sorry for the late update, you can also follow my new story Bandidas if you getting tired of waiting;) please don't forget to leave a review**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, i was having some problems putting things together, and had to see where it was going, but here it is , its almost 5,5 k long to make it up;)**

 **I did't wan't to make Korra just a sex addict without a reason, so i hope this will clear up some thoughts:P**

 **i hope you like it. The song Korra will be singing further down this chapter is Anouk- i don't wanna hurt**

* * *

Kuvira was laying on the couch reading a sports magazine when she heard the front door closing.

She looked up and saw Korra entering the apartment.

"So how was your lunch date?" Kuvira said trying to read the Avatars knew Korra was already turning into a mess when she left the apartment. But to Kuvira's surprise she seemed completely fine right now.

"I-it was ok" Korra muttered and walked over to the kitchen.

Kuvira got up " It was ok…thats it?" she said and following her into the kitchen"

Korra opened the fridge and looked inside" I told her Kuv…"

Kuvira crossed her arms and leaned against the counter " Ah I'm sorry… you are two good for her anyway, there are plenty of gir-"

"She did't run away from me like everyone els does",Korra interrupted " In fact she offered herself to me" Korra said and looked up at the great uniter.

Kuvira raised a brow "She _offered_ herself to you?"

Korra took out the ham and cheese "yes she doesn't want me to use other girls, so I'm seeing her instead" Korra said closing the door from the fridge with her foot.

"And you accepted?"

Korra took the two peaces of bread and started making her sandwich "Well… yes i did is there something wrong with that?"

"No… its just tha-" Kuvira got interrupted by the sound of Korra's phone going of.

Korra took the phone out of her pocket and smiled.

"Hey Jin how is everything going?"

 _"_ _Im good, very busy at the moment, but thats why I'm calling, i have to ask you for a favor"_

"Uhm.. ok shoot" Korra said as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

 _"_ _Ok so we have to play on a wedding next Wednesday and Katara can't stay till the end. It's a very expansive wedding and they are paying us allot of money, so i wanted to ask you if you can replace her for the last half hour."_

"Im sorry Jin but i can't, i already have a date planed out."

 _"_ _Korra please, if there was any other way i wouldn't have asked you but you're my last hope, you are the only person i know who can reach the same notes as Katara, if it isn't even higher, please Korra it's a one time thing i promice"_

Korra could hear the desperation in her voice and sighted" …Ok fine, but on a few condition"

 _"_ _Yes! anything tell me"_

"My date is coming with me, I'm not wearing a dress, and i want to sing one of my own songs, ill send you the music today, so you can study it with the band."

 _"_ _Is it appropriate for a wedding?"_

"Yes"

 _"…_ _Fine, i need you at Ang's memorial at 10 P.M don't be late!"_ JInora already hung up the phone before Korra could give a reply.

Korra quickly sender a text to Asami and walked to a cabinet, she pulled out a notebook and took a seat at the kitchen table.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Korra said as she started to scrambling onto the peace of paper.

"I see she got your brain all in a tizzy, i just hope you know what you're doing" Kuvira said and flopped back on the couch.

* * *

Asami looked up from the blueprints on her desk when her phone buzzed.

She couldn't help but smile when she saw Korra's name appeared on her screen.

"C _hange of plans, ill pick you up at 7, we have to make a quick appearance at a wedding later that night, i hope you're up for some dancing?"_

Asami raised a brow _"what wedding?"_ She thought and started writhing a text back.

 _"_ _Are you sure it's ok, for you to take me to a wedding? And about that dancing, you're not the only one, with some decent dance moves, if i say so myself"_ Asami smiled and pushed the send button.

It didn't take long before she received a reply _" Ye its fine it was part of the deal, wouldn't wanna go without you. Im already looking forward to watch you dance"_

Asami couldn't help but wondering what kind of deal Korra got herself into.

The CEO put down her phone and took another look at the blueprints.

She tried her best to concentrate, but her mind kept wondering off.

* * *

It was tuesday afternoon and Asami was buried deep in work, She had three meetings this morning, and was working on a delayed project that had to be finished by the end of the week.

Al dough she was working, it wasn't going as fast as she had hoped.

The whole morning she was thinking about the text Korra sender her last night.

Korra was suppose the come to the mansion at eleven, but never came. It was 11:45 when she received a text from the dancer saying she was busy with something and forgot about the time.

" _Busy with something… or someone"_ asami thought, even dough they made a arrangement, Asami couldn't wrap her head around it.

When the dancer explained her condition, she thought Korra would jumping at the opportunity to get to her house last night. Something wasn't right, she had to know what Korra was busy with.

Everything Korra had told her, her hypersexuality, and how she deals with it,was bothering her allot. Asami wondered how someone gets diagnosed with something like that. the more she thought about it the more questions she got, is Korra really speaking the truth or is this a way to get her to have lost of sex with her, is it curable, when did it first start. All these questions that she wanted to be answered.

She pushed a button of the phone on her desk, and waited patiently.

Short after her assistant picked up," yes miss Sato, how can i help you?"

" Izzy i want you to find Korra's therapist, and make a appointment later this day. Tell him it's important and i will pay him triple"

"Yes miss Sato, anything els?"

"No that will be all" Asami said and hung up.

She rubbed her temples, she knew she cant go behind Korra's back so she took out her phone to called her.

 _"_ _Hey beautiful"_ korra said on the other end of the line.

Asami couldn't help but smile when she heard her voice she could swear her heart skipped a beat than and there.

"Hey yourself, i was wondering if you're still coming over in an hour?"

 _"_ _Ah uhmm… i would love to, but i have to finish something first, i don't think ill make it, but i will come by later today"_

Asami wanted to know what or who kept Korra so busy she wasn't in need of sex.

"Korra… are you.. ok? i mean you know with your need to… you know"

" _Hehe ye i'm great actually, I'm really busy working on something for tomorrows wedding. Keeps my mind of off it i guess._ "

Relief washed over Asami when she heard Korra was just busy with something for the wedding, instead of having some trashy female company.

"Ok good to hear that, but i wanted to ask you something, i was wondering if i could talk to your therapist, i really have some questions and i hoped he could answer some of them"

There was a moment on silence on the other side making Asami nervous, "Uhm.. Korra? Are you still there?

 _"_ _Y-yes i'am,"_ she could hear some fear lingering inside her voice " _His name is Tenzin and he works and lives on Air temple island"_

Asami didn't want to scare her with her request, maybe Korra thought she didn't trust her.

"Well i was wondering if you would want to come with me?" She said.

 _"_ _Yes of course, ill text you his phone number and you can make a appointment, but its probably gonna take a while, he's probably very busy."_ Korra replied clearly relieved that she was coming with her.

"Don't worry about that, i'm sure he can make some time later today. Anyway just out of curiosity what are you working on exactly."

Korra giggles on the other side " _i guess you have to find out tomorrow?_ "

Asami rolled her eyes "you're such a dork, you know that right."

 _"_ _Don't pretend you don't like it, but i've got to go, have to finish this today."_

" Somebody is being cocky right now, ok ill leave you to it, and ill see you later."

"H _ehe… all right ill see you later beautiful."_

Asami smiled, hung up and went back to work, it wasn't long before there was a nock on the door.

"Come in" Asami said, her eyes still fixated on some contracts she was sighning.

The door opened and Izzy entered, "I wanted to inform you that i made an appointment at air temple island at 4:30 PM later today"

"Thank you Izzy, when i leave for that appointment you can take the rest of the day off"

Izzy nodded and left the room, when she closed the door behind her, Asami quickly texted Korra to meet her at the docks at 4:15 later today.

* * *

It was 3:59 and Asami arrived at the docks, Asami parked her carbon black Audi R8 and made her way to the ferry. She felt nervous, she basically invaded in someones personal life, al dough Korra agreed with her, she could't help but thinking she went to far.

It didn't take long before Korra's white jeep appeared around the corner. Korra stepped out of the car, and Asami couldn't help but stare at her.

She was wearing grey sweatpants and a black sleeveless sweater, the hood of the sweater over her head and her strong muscular arm's in full display.

Asami's lower jaw dropped at the sight, and could already feel a faint pulls going down to her core.

 _"_ _Oh.. my god, she looks so hot like that, stop eye fucking her right now!"_ Asami thought but kept staring at the dancer.

As Korra made her way over, she noticed Asami was starting at her. A huge lopsided grin appeared on her face, She slowed down her phase just to tease a bit more, be four she stopped in front of Asami.

Asami's thoughts went on a rampage " _Her hair is so sexy, she probably just worked out and had a shower, i really want to have that shower with her"_

The southerner placed her index finger under Asami's chin and closed the CEO's open mouth,"you like what you see?" she said and placed a small kiss on her lips.

The kiss snapped Asami out of her thoughts, she broke the kiss, and cleared her throat with a small cough, " It's not that bad" she replied. "Now lets go we're going to be late"

Korra nodded and took her hand, they latched their fingers together and made their way to the ferry that was already docked.

XXX

Asami was standing on the bow of the ferry taking in the few of the approaching island, when suddenly warm strong arms wrapped around her waist. Korra started leaving soft kisses on her shoulder blade " What do you think you will find here?" she said leaning her chin on the top of her shoulder.

"Honestly… i don't know, but i hope it will get me a better understanding of what you're going trough"

Asami sighted and turned around, green eyes met blue "Look i like you Korra, and i really want this to work, but i need to have a better understanding of what you're going trough, and i think this is the best way to get some answers."

Korra cupped Asami's cheek "you know i would be honest with you right? Whatever questions you have…Why don't you ask me?"

Asami could see Korra wasn't happy about it, and it made her feel guilty. Maybe she should have asked Korra first, give her a chance to explain about her own situation.

At the other hand, she was always one who wanted a professionals opinion with delicate matters like this.

"Korra of course i know you would be honest with me, you've bin honest with me from the start, but i also want a professional explanation" Asami said carefully picking her words and gave a small pack on her lips.

Korra looked down and started rubbing the back of her neck, how was she ever gonna tell Asami about the bet she and Kuvira made the night they met "Y-ye right honest…Asami, i have to tell you something abou-" Korra couldn't finish her sentence as the voice of the captain announced their arrival, "We have arrived on Air temple island, Next boat leaves in 15 minutes"

"Tell me later, lets go and meet Tenzin first" Asami said as she pulled Korra by her arm.

* * *

Asami and Korra where sitting on the couch in Tenzin's office, Korra was resting her elbows on her knees and was bouncing her leg up and down in a nervous tick.

"Korra is their anything you don't want me to talk about?" Asami said placing her hand between the Dancers shoulder blades rubbing her back trying to ease the nerves.

Korra flinched at the sudden though, and looked at her, it took a few seconds before she spoke up

" No you can ask anything you want, its just that… this is the first time someone asked me to meet my therapist." Korra looked at the ground "Usually people start to run, after i tell them I'm hypersexual, they never trusted me around anyone, and i don't blame them."

Asami cupped her cheek making Korra look at her, Ocean blue eyes met emerald green," Korra i trust you and I'm not running away from you" She pulled Korra into a kiss, putting even ounce of love into it, she wanted to make sure Korra could feel that she mend every word she said.

"Ahem, sorry to interrupt, but you made a urgent appointment with _me_ miss Sato " Tenzin said and made his way to his desk.

Asami quickly let go of Korra and Smiled.

He sat down, leaned his elbows on his desk, and latched his fingers together, "What did you want to talk to me about Miss Sato?"

"Asami, please call me Asami" She said and crossed her legs. "Im here because I'm looking for some answers"

Tenzin looked at Korra who was clearly avoiding his gaze" You know there is a doctor-patient confidentiality Miss Sato, i can't tell you anything without Korra's consent"

Korra hesitated, a moment of silence went by before she looked up at Tenzin,"you have my consent, but i think its better for me to wait outside."

Korra got up, and made her way to the door, but a hand quickly grabbed her own, "Korra wait, you don't have to leave if you don't want to" Asami said her eyes where filled with worry.

"I know" Korra said and sighted "But if i stay you don't get all the answers you want. Don't worry about me, I'm just gonna be outsides" Korra gave her a peck on her cheek, looked up at Tenzin, nodded and left the room.

When Korra was gone Tenzin returned his attention to the woman on the couch.

"Miss Sato what was it that you wanted to ask me?"

"Well i was hoping if you could tell me more about Korra's… condition"

Tenzin raised his eyebrow , he sighted " Ok lets start at the beginning"

"Korra came here 2 years ago voluntarily, she came in because her foreign relationship triggered PTSD.

Most of the time she had visions and nightmares, all about the same situation playing over inside her head, it made her aggressive and violent.

With the right medication and surroundings, she shifted her aggression in a more _delicate_ matter.

So instead of being aggressive she became rather…lustfull"

"Mr Tenzin, may i ask what kind of nightmares and visions she was experiencing?"

Tenzin got up and made his way to his file cabinet, he opened the drawer and pulled out a thick file before walking back to his desk.

He opened the file and took out a peace of paper and started to read it out load " my visions are always the same, She is leaving packing her stuff i walk after her but it has no use, she left me and there is nothing i could do about it. I go back inside and trash the place up, I'm destroying the house and burning al the belongings that i can find of her."

Tenzin placed the peace of paper back on his desk " In the beginning she was a very closed person, we didn't know what her nightmares where about, but after the treatment started to take effect it revealed it was the day of her break up"

"She must have really loved her" Asami said she could imagine what she was going trough, she lost her own mother when she was little.

" Korra mentioned you gave her medication the last time she was here, what kind of medication did you gave her?"

"They are hormones that will suppress the trembling in her body, right now when she feels… lustful, she slowly loses the ability to think with reason. Symptoms are easy to spot, she will start to tremble, her hands will start to shake and she can't form a normal sentence. Right now the medicine can only suppress her physical symptoms, we are currently working on one that suppresses her urges as well"

"So what happens if she doesn't act on what her body is cravings for?"

Tenzin sighted "Maybe its better for me to show you"

He pulled a USB stuck out of the file and plugged it in his computer, and turned the screen to Asami.

"What I'm about to show you might be a bit overwhelming" he said and pressed play.

Asami was watching the video, on the screen it showed a small simple room with a bed, the camera that filmed, was hanging in the upper corner of the room, she could tell by the angle the room was filmed at. It was 3:40 A.M and the camera was on night vision.

"There is a Camera in every room of the building for our patients own protection." Tenzin said.

In the bed was a sleeping figure, she could tell it was Korra, Her muscular arms had a firm hold on the sheets. It wasn't a peaceful sleep she was in, she tossed and turned, and had a painful expressions on her face.

It didn't take long before Korra shot up from her bed, she dashed of, and disappeared from the screen, by the sound of it she was emptying her stomach in the bathroom.

After the sound of a flushing toilet Korra came back in the room. Her body was shaking severely, and she was phasing trough the room.

She made her way to the door and leaned her head against it, she turned the doorknob and slowly opened the door, Korra scanned the hallway and left the room.

"Where was she going?" Asami said

"She was going to find someone to fulfill her needs"

It didn't take long before sounds of screaming came from the screen, the lights in the hallway flickered on and several employees where running past Korra's room.

Four strong men appeared in the screen trying to control Korra, who was fighting them every step of the way.

She was putting up a hell of a fight, two men where holding her legs, and two where holding her arms.

Korra tugged in her legs and stretched them with great force, The two men that had a hold of her legs lost their balance and fell to the floor, both her feet where now free, she pushed herself of off her bed, slamming the two remaining main against the wall, clearly it nocked the wind out of one of them as he let her go, and grabbed his own stomach trying to get some air.

While the men was bending over, Korra quickly gave him a knee to the chin nocking him out cold, "Where is the back up, we need to sedate her!" the remaining man screamed.

The remaining man still had one arm pinned behind her back, she jumped,and kicked both her legs in the guys stomach, the moment he let go Korra made another run for the door but got blocked by the previous two men.

"Y-you have to let me…I-i Need to"

The two men stepped forward holding up their hands in a calming gesture "We know, calm down Korra, we can help you just calm down and get back in the bed"

Korra's body was still severely shaking, Korra was trying to get a hold of her thoughts, when one of the men quickly grabbed her arm. Before she could fight again, the other pushed a needle inside her neck and sedated her. She launched forward trowing in punch after punch.

After a few seconds her punches slowed their phase and her body fell motionless in to the arms of the man.

The guys carried her to the bed and restrained her arms and feet.

Tenzin paused the video "Lets skip forward till she waked up" he fast forwarded the video and pressed play short after.

Korra shot up clearly having another nightmare, She panicked when she noticed her movements where restrained. She looked at her hands, seeing the leather straps tightly secured around her wrists. She pulled the restrains but i had no use, her whole body was shaking severely, she turned her head to the side and violently emptied her stomach.

"I-is someone T-here, I-i need to… " Korra muttered trying to complete her sentence.

before long Tenzin appeared in the room and took a chair next to the bed "Korra, do you know what happened last night"

"I-I need t-to…" Korra muttered again, clearly not processing the question Tenzin just asked her.

Tenzin aked a few more questions but nothing came trough to her, he sighted, "Lets get you cleaned up soon" Tenzin said and left the room.

Tenzin left the room and 2 others came in, when one of them came closer with a syringe it clearly panicked her, Korra started violently pulling on her restrains.

With one hard pull the one that was holding down her left arm broke. The guy quickly tried to sedate her but Korra was faster, she yanked the needle out of his hand and stabbed it in the other guys hand who was trying to hold her down.

The men quickly stepped back, before falling to the floor.

She tried to free herself from the other restrain, but her hand was trembling to much to loosen the strap around her hand.

When the remaining men stepped closer, she swung her arm to his face, hitting him right on his nose. He stumbled backwards both hands cupping his nose as blood started pouring out from under his hands.

"I need some help in here!" he yelled, quickly two others walked in, Korra had already given up on the a temped to loosen the step the normal way, and started jerking on it instead, it didn't take long before the other restrain snapped by the force of her pulls. With both arms free she quickly went to work on her feet, but two men jumped on top of her leaned their whole body weight on the Avatar.

"Sedate her! Sedate her now!"

Asami again watched as Korra lost consciousness , after someone sedated her.

"This went on for about a two week till we decided it was to dangerous to keep going like this, We constantly gave her a sedative to keep her from harming the staff. But her body fought it of very quickly, we kept increasing the dose, till the point it could even sedate a horse. In this state of mind not a single peace of information come trough to her."

"So what did you do to fix it?"

"We called her roommate, Korra mentioned she helped her out sometimes if she couldn't find a… partner. We gave them some privacy, and i think you know what happened next. Once they where done, it was like nothing had ever happened. The trembling was gone and she was completely responsive."

"From that point on i decided to change the corse of treatment, meditation became mandatory, and i gave her a notebook to wright down her thoughts." Tenzin took a small notebook out of the file and gave it to Asami.

Asami opened it and looked through the pages, to her surprise all of the pages contained musical notes and lyrics. "What am i looking at here?"

"That miss Sato is her life story, her feelings buried deep inside of her, she wasn't ready to talk about any of it, until my daughter decided to have band practice in the recreation room one day."

Tenzin took out another USB stick and plugged it in, and pressed play.

* * *

Korra was laying on her bed and scrambling down notes, It was the only thing she liked to do around here, and it really helped to clear out her thoughts.

She was halfway down a page until the sound of music caught her attention.

She closed the notebook and made her way to the source, she walked down the main hallway and stopped in front of the recreation room. The music was definitely coming from inside but at this time of night the recreation room was closed for patients. She hesitated for a second but curiosity got the better of her, she opened the door and stepped inside.

The moment she stepped inside the band stopped playing and looked at her,"Im sorry, i didn't want to interrupt, i just wanted to hear you guys play."

A girl that was holding a guitar smiled and nodded "its nice to have some audience, go ahead and take a seat"

Korra smiled and walked over to a table and took a seat, the girl with the guitar was a bit younger than her and had a bit of a strange haircut.

"Jin, Are you sure this is a good idea, you know we are not allowed to come here for practice, and I'm sure your dad doesn't approve having patients around us either" the boy behind the drums said.

"Don't be such a pussy Kai, now lets start and 1,2…1,2,3,4 " at that point the band started to play, after another hour the band decided to have a break.

The girl put down her guitar and walked over to Korra,"you are really talented" Korra said as the girl took a seat.

"Thanks, my name is Jinora, and that is kai, Katara and Tahno."

"Korra, nice to meet you"Korra said and smiled.

"Do you play Korra?"

"uhmm… yes i can play a little"

"Ah nice, show me what you can do"

Korra hesitated "i don't know… It's bin a while and i real-„"

"Come on you'll be fine, here" Jinora said and got up to retrieve her guitar.

She basically shoved it in Korra's lap so their was no point in arguing no more."fine what do you want me to play?" Korra asked

"Anything is fine"

"ill improvise than"Korra said and sighted and pulled her fingers across the strings.

She closed her eyes, the sound of the guitar attracted the attention of the other band members and watched her closely.

 _"_ _We're breaking things we can't repair, and none of us will take the blame.  
No, nothing can be done this time,"_

Without hesitation Tahno joined in on the piano.

" _All the memories that we've made, I've threw them all away, There's no need to talk it over."_

At this point Kai grabbed a cabasa and Katara grabbed her guitar and joined in as well.

 _"_ _Don't let me get you down, Let's just move on, I am setting you free…_

 _'Cause I don't wanna hurt no more, No, I don't wanna make you go through one more rainy day.  
No, I don't wanna hurt no more, Strange enough I always knew,  
I'm taking off today, Don't wanna hurt no more"_

The doors of the recreation room slowly opened and Tenzin stepped inside, he was ready to speak up, but when he saw Korra was the one who was playing, he decided to just watch in silence.

Korra was so deep in thought she didn't even notice Tenzins walked in, her eyes still closed as a tear slowly made its way down her face,

 _"_ _The darkness you left in my soul, And do we know how much we've lost?  
Will the moon be shining as bright as before? And as I'm singing this song,"_

 _the tears well up in my eyes, And I will always wonder.  
why I will never have, the life I wanted  
Now I'm letting it go"_

 _"_ _'Cause I don't wanna hurt no more, No, I don't wanna make you go through one more rainy day  
No, I don't wanna hurt no more, There's not much more to say  
'Cause it's too late now,I won't hurt no more"_

 _"_ _So I wait 'til morning comes  
You made it clear that it has been only pain loving me  
The things that we won't do for love  
I am… setting you free_

'Cause I don't wanna hurt no more  
I don't wanna make you go through one more rainy day  
No, I don't wanna hurt no more  
Strange enough I always knew I'm taking off today

I am letting you go…"

Korra spulled her fingers on the strings for the last notes and let the sound of the guitar die down before opening her eyes again.

* * *

Tenzin paused the video "From that point i knew how to open her up, but she is a very stubborn person, Jinora was a big help when it came to Korra's recovery, and they even became friends."

Asami didn't know what to say she never imagined that Korra had to go trough all this, but one thing she was certain about was, that Korra would never do what Mako did.

The song that Korra sang made that very clear.

She was a person who would suffer all by herself, take the weight of the whole world on her shoulders and carry's it till she drops.

"Thank you mister Tenzin, i think i heard enough" Asami said and smiled.

She stood up and walked to his desk to shake his hand, he took it gave a firm shake, but didn't let go.

" Miss Sato a few days ago was the first time that Korra mentioned the feelings and confusion you stirred up inside of her, She is really trying, and i hope you can see that as well. Give her a chance to get to know her before making any rash decisions. You are good for her, i can tell"

" You don't have to worry about that sir, i will take good care of her"

With that Tenzin let go of her hand and Asami walked out of the door.

She was looking for Korra but she was nowhere to be found, she walked up the front desk,

"Excuse me have you seen A tan girl, black sleeveless sweater and sweat pants?"

The girl nodded and pointed outside " She went to meditate"

Asami nodded and walked outside, she could already see Korra sitting on the ground.

She walked over and placed her hand on her shoulder, Korra tensed up by the sudden touch but relaxed when she saw the Heiress face.

She didn't know how to react, Because she didn't know what the CEO had seen from her, she stood up and looked in her eyes.

There was a moment of silence, that neither of them dared to break.

But not long after Asami wrapped her arms around Korra's neck and pulled her in for a deep and passionate kiss.

* * *

 **The song is from Anouk- i don't wanna hurt**

 **Korra is not** **crazy...**


End file.
